


Listen to Your Heart!

by LFMH021



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Best Friends, BoyxBoy, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Nerdiness, One True Pairing, Rejection, Self-Acceptance, SoManyToType, True Love, girlxgirl, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was just passing by to get something to eat. What he least expected was to get torn between Hecate and Hermes Cabins’ fight, be thrown a potion bomb, and become so talkative, and blunt for half a month. [Six months was added because of an accident in Ch. 4 xD]</p><p>“Now, he’ll babble things up, and gesticulate even more; aaaannnnddd might injure more people by doing so. Great,” Will sighed.<br/>“If only you don’t look so darn good looking, and have that sweet smile, I would have kicked your fucking sexy ass—“ Nico clasped his mouth shut, and turned beet red. Well, shit.</p><p>As Will stared at him wide-eyed, the whole camp erupted in laughter.</p><p>[But it wasn't always laughter, sometimes being honest could bring a lot of trouble. AKA the life Nico had after the war with Gaia, which wasn't that easy as others thought it would.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can’t keep my own secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back, and I’m writing something SolAngelo again, because I’ve re-read Blood of Olympus again, and heck, how I missed this pairing!  
> I dunno if any of you would like this. It’ll be a little fluffy, and cheesy, so beware of ants. But, proceed with caution because this one will get angsty on some chapters. I’m not that humorous, so I apologize in advance.  
> Oh, I made the timeline a little modernized, and didn’t follow the original timeline. Their ages are the same as in the books, though.  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> Reviews, Comment or Kudos appreciated!

Plugging in the earbuds in his ears, Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, opened the door of his cabin, and walked out of it, closing the door quietly. Covering himself with his newly-bought aviator jacket –that resembled his old one so much-- , and tucking his hands in his pockets, he stopped right in the strawberry fields to look around the camp wherein he _actually_ stayed in for almost a month now.

A month has passed since the fight with Gaia, and her servants had ended. He couldn’t say that everything was perfectly back to how it was before. How could he possibly say such a thing when he, himself, could still hear the screams of those who died fighting, those cries of the people left behind, those shouts of commands, those whispers of goodbyes, and those voices of the dead that haunted him? He looked at his hands, and remembered the nightmare he just had last night: Tartarus.

Some might have moved on, but it wouldn’t be easy for him. With Jason Walker’s ‘Echo’ playing on his Ipod, he closed his eyes.

Somehow, those flashbacks he hated to have came back rushing into mind: Knowing his sister had decided to be part of the Hunters, Percy telling him Bianca was gone, Percy shoving him away, him watching Percy, and Annabeth happy, those looks and murmurs of disgust he received weeks after the first Titan war, that statement his father that crushed his life about him being better dead than Bianca, those lies Minos spouted, Akhlys’ joy upon knowing he was miserable enough, and those things he fought and saw in Tartarus no one could ever understand.

Pushing those thoughts away, the son of Hades re-opened his eyes. On his far right were Jason and Piper having a picnic near the lake, completely happy that they finally have a rest day after building almost three shrines within a month. On his far left were Percy and Annabeth planning their future together in the porch of the Cabin Three. Behind him were Leo and Calypso, who miraculously crashed back into camp in the middle of the night a week ago, riding Fetsus, who seemed as pleased as his riders for being back home. Calypso ended up as a mortal after breaking the curse placed on her, and Leo, like Hazel, having a second life thanks to Asclepius. The two were half arguing and half laughing as they fixed Festus back to his old perfect form. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were back to Camp Jupiter, and were now tending the injured demigods on their sides, and doing their best to bring back the peace Octavian ruined.

Octavian. He knew that Octavian was now suffering down on his father’s domain. But he still couldn’t stop the guilt in his heart. And Bryce Lawrence…he couldn’t seem to find the guy wherever he visited on his Father’s three domains, and it worried him.

And far in front of him were Will Solace, and his siblings teaching young demigods how to use a bow and an arrow.

He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face when Will, himself, failed on landing an arrow right in the middle. Laughing, the medic said something, and the others laughed along with him.

Will Solace, the self-proclaimed doctor of the camp, and self-proclaimed owner of the Camp Infirmary, was one of Nico’s closest friends  (or maybe ever more than that) – something he would never say out loud or willingly, of course. During the course of his mandated three day stay in the Infirmary, he’s found out that Will was actually a very stubborn, determined, persistent, approachable, funny, and caring person. He tended to each of the patients as if their his life depended on _them_. What Nico admired most about the guy was his smile—it never wavered. Yes, sometimes he’d frown, but after awhile, his bright smile would lighten up everyone’s life, again.

The son of Hades wasn’t even sure what he was feeling anymore. At first, he tried to shove the medic away, but as the latter persisted on clinging to him, and babying him—he ended up being attached, and sometimes never thought of Will, but most of the time, Will was _all_ he could think of. He was sure they were still not a thing, but Will had sent hints, and he could…say it was a mutual understanding—not in a relationship yet, but more than friends already.

The song changed to Rachel Platten’s ‘Fight Song,’ and his heart quickened. Smiling, he touched his Ipod, and whispered, “Thanks, Sis.” Hazel had gotten it for him a week after the war with songs already downloaded in, promising Nico he’d love the playlist she made.

He remembered clearly her proud smile, and confident words:

 _“It’s my little gift of appreciation for being the best brother among all brothers! There are some mellow ones, which I probably suggest not to listen to so much or else you’ll end brooding again –as Will Solace has phrased it—and there are many encouraging songs also to keep you reminded to keep fighting. All in all, I think that has two hundred different songs of different genres. Choose wisely what to listen to, brother. Frank and Reyna helped me pick them. I’m sure you’ll love them all.”_ That’s one of the longest thing Hazel said to him with a big smile.

_He approached her and kissed her forehead. “Thanks, sis.”_

He did love the playlist.

He turned when the earbud on his right ear was taken off. He watched in surprise as Will plugged it in his ear.

All of a sudden, Will half-shouted, and half-sang, “This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I’m alright song!” 

When he didn’t follow, Will grabbed a hand of his, rewinded the song, and murmured these lyrics as he looked at Nico straight in the eyes, “…And all those things I didn’t say, wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight. Can you hear my voice this time?”

He refused to continue, so the medic did, “This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I’m alright song! Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me.”

As Will nodded at him encouragingly, he murmured along with the tone, “Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep. Everybody's worried about me. In too deep. Say I'm in too deep (in too deep). And it's been two years. I miss my home. But there's a fire burning in my bones. Still believe. Yeah, I still believe… And all those things I didn’t say, wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight. Can you hear my voice this time?”

That was when the blond screamed, “This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I’m alright song! Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me.”

And the son of Apollo continued singing the next verses before ending it with a very low-toned, “…to me,”

When the song ended, Will removed both of their earbuds, and squeezed the hand Nico tried to yank away. “Hey. Just woke up?”

He rolled his eyes. “You wake up at 7. I wake at 10. Same routine everyday, Solace.”

“Will.”

“Huh?”

“I like it more when you call me with my first name,” He mumbled sheepishly, and looked away.

Trying to hide his flaming cheeks, he grumbled, “Your whole first name isn’t even Will. It’s William.”

The blond smirked. “And yours is supposed to be Nicolas, right?”

His eyes widened. He snapped his hands, and grunted, “H-How did you even know that?” He spat, and started babbling, his hands making wide gestures, and his face making different expression, which Will really loved to watch…until a hand almost slapped him in the face.

“By the gods, Nico, careful with that! You might cause my death!” Will protested, and took both of the brunet’s hands with his. When the son of Hades tried to apologize with a sulk, he laughed, and said, “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re so funny. I mean, you’re usually frustrating I just want to strangle you, but you’re quite honest when you want to.”

Nico grabbed his hands back, and snapped, “I’m not honest. I’m a liar, and if you think you actually know me so much, kindly check because I’m pretty sure your eyes need glasses.”

“Wait, Nic—“ But the son of Hades plugged his earbuds back in his ears again, and paced to the dining pavilion. Sighing, he mumbled, “Just centimeters away…Why do you always back away when you clearly see my signs? Why do you hide despite knowing _I_ know you feel the same?”

 “I think you’re just a little push-y,” A voice commented behind him.

Turning, he found the three main couples of the camp: PercAbeth, JasPer, CaLeo – names made by their fans around camp.

Jason, who just spoke, added, “Nico is a very old-fashioned guy. He’s literally from the ‘30s, and he’s still not used with how and who he really is. Take it easy. Slow. Gradual, and with his pace.”

Piper nodded. “Let me tell you that you’re doing a fine job. He’s a lot better now, and it’s all because of you. Yet, you need to slow down on trying to romance him. He’s new with swinging the other way around. You’re a modern guy, I could see that, but just follow his pace for now.”

“You two are a thing now, right?” Annabeth asked with a smile.

Scratching his chin, he answered, “I think? I mean I send hints, and he sends hints back. But the three word hadn’t slipped our lips yet.”

Percy laughed. “He lets you hold his hand, be proud, Solace.”

“Dude, I already got a hug. Should I be proud too?” Jason teased with a smirk.

The green-eyed almost choked. “WHAT?” He gasped, and began whining, “Wheeeeennnnnn? Where was I? Whyyyyyy? Why hadn’t he given me a hug yeeeetttt?”

Annabeth, instead, answered, “I think I saw that hug happening at sunrise, days after the war. You were still sleeping _and_ drooling. Because Jason asked, and since Nico made an exemption, he gave in. He hadn’t given you one yet, because someone might kill you for it.”

The son of Poseidon looked around. “Who’d kill me?”

Will opened the medical kit he had, and took out an injection, and smiled. “Oh, I dunno.”

Percy backed away. “Ah, right. Sorry.”

They all turned when something exploded on the dining pavilion, and they heard a scream.

“Nico!” They all mumbled, and ran back.

* * *

 

Biting his lip, he recalled what he just did and say.

Making a displeased groan, he thought _I ruined everything again. Will was just trying to make me feel better. But of course, I need to fuck everything up._

Sighing, he murmured, “How will our relationship step to next level when I’m like this all the time?”

With stomach growling, he stopped mid-track as he saw the dining pavilion split into two groups.

On his right was Hecate Cabin with Lou Ellen in front. On his left was the Hermes Cabin with the Stolls in lead. Frowning, he took off his earbuds; he asked aloud, “Am I interrupting something?”

All heads turned to him, and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. Lou Ellen stepped up. “Nico, tell them!”

“Tell them what?” He responded.

Lou Ellen cried, “They stole some of our experimental potion balls from our Cabin, and wouldn’t give them back! We wanted to cast a spell on them, but they threatened that they would throw our potions balls somewhere! We couldn’t have Chiron angry at us for experimenting when the Stolls are in fault!”

He blinked. “I…”

Travis spoke up next. “We weren’t even going to use them. We just wanted to look at them! You make it sound as if we’re so naughty, and bad.”

Someone from the Hecate Cabin shouted, “You are!”

He looked around, and said, “I’m…just gonna come back later,” He wanted to shadow-travel away, but he would be given mandated one week stay in the infirmary if Will found out, and he didn’t know if he was stable enough already to do Underworld-y stuff.

The two cabins resumed arguing, and just when he was going to take a step back, a blue transparent ball with green mist inside rolled down in front of his feet. As he was about to run, it cracked, and then exploded.

He screamed as the ball’s shards scratched some parts of his body, and its’ green mist stung his eyes, and hands.

When he re-opened his eyes, he saw Will right in front of him. The medic cupped his cheeks, and murmured gentle words he slowly heard, “Nico, Nico, come on. Breathe in. Breathe out. Good. Now blink three times. Good, can you hear me?”

He nodded, and gulped, feeling something funny in his throat…like it was tickled or scratched.

Sitting up, he glared at Lou Ellen, Travis, and Connor. “What the hell do you think you were doing? If that was a literal bomb, it could have killed someone! Do you think it’s easy to do burial rights? And just think of how exhausted the Apollo campers are, they need rest too; stop making a mess wherever you go, Stolls. Can’t you seriously do something that don’t involve injuries? And you, Lou Ellen, please refrain from doing experiments that could harm people. A life should not be wasted. What if I wasn’t a demigod, and someone got seriously hurt? The guilt, could you take it? And my body freaking hurts, what does that potion even do? And why did the green mist sting, was that acid? Wait, did my face get burnt, tell me the truth! Hey, freaking answer….Ugh, why am I so talktativeeee!” He covered his mouth, and frowned. _Did I just whine?_

The others gaped at him.

“That was the longest sentence I heard from Nico di Angelo all my life!” Percy celebrated in shock.

Letting Will help him stand up, he leaned against the blond, and did his best to just spit, “What the hell?” instead of declaring an essay.

“It worked!” The Hecate Cabin celebrated. Lou Ellen elaborated, “For almost a week, we were trying to make a potion ball that would cause someone to become so honest for whole half a month. Its purpose was to make the Stolls admit all of their wrongdoings! We thought it failed, but it didn’t!”

“So…” Will started, and looked back at Nico. “Nico will be completely talkative, blunt, and honest for whole two weeks?”

“Uh-huh,” The Hecate Cabin answered in unison.

“Now, he’ll babble things up, and gesticulate even more; aaaannnnddd might injure more people by doing so. Great,” Will sighed.

“If only you don’t look so darn good looking, and have that sweet smile, I would kick your fucking sexy ass—“ Nico clasped his mouth shut, and turned beet red. _Well, shit. I can’t keep my own secrets._

As Will stared at him wide-eyed with a big grin, the whole camp erupted in laughter.

He covered his mouth, and was about to run away in embarrassment when some half-bloods shrieked. He turned, and found some demigods soaking wet, some with toasted hair, some with burning clothes, some trapped in cages –when they were made, he never knew—with hard-to-answer codes to unlock, some placed on top of the lava-spouting climbing wall, some confessing their sins in a corner, and some singing soprano whatever they said.

He smiled slightly at his friends, who seemed so proud of their chosen punishments.

\---

While eating lunch, he decided to sit with the demigods part of the Seven in the Prophecy in the Hades’ table. “So, how you coping up with being so honest?” Jason asked casually.

He flushed. He was about to say ‘Fine,’ when he spouted, “Not good, honestly. I mean, I’m not even that talkative. Sure, I was energetic when I was younger, but I know when to shut up. Right now, whenever I open my mouth, I say even more than two novels long answers. I am not comfortable with others staring at me as I spout responses, and gaping at how honest I suddenly was. I was struggling with keeping my mouth shut, but I _am_ used to answering with sarcastic remarks, but they just turn into honest answers, instead, and it’s sooooo,” he grunted with matching gestures, “frustrating!”

The others stared at him, and then laughed.

Pouting, he stabbed a lettuce on his plate.

“Hm, how about this…Ah, Nico, does Will have a chance with you?” Piper asked with a sweet smile.

He pursed his lips, but found himself answering honestly afterwards anyway, “He does. I’m just not used with how much attention he gives to me, and it kind of makes me uncomfortable. But he _is_ special to me. He makes my day brighter, and despite my sarcastic remarks to him, he’s actually a very great person, whom I respect. He stands a chance, he really does. I just need to cope with it slowly, I’m still pretty new to this…I do hope he’ll keep my pace, and be patient with me. I don’t want to lose him. And—Nico, shuuuttt upppp--”

He bit his lip, and smacked his head on the table.

“Oh my gods, Nico, what the hell are doing?” Will grumbled, and lifted Nico’s head. “Geez, this will become a bump if—“

With flushing cheeks, and a scowl, he whispered, “Did you hear?”

The blond blinked. “Don’t need to,” He answered with a gentle smile before applying a cold cloth on his forehead. “Hey,”

“Yeah?” He murmured, and hid his face behind his dark and messy fringe. He definitely _could_ feel the others’ stares at them.

“Come to the CampFire later, alright? Don’t miss it out tonight.”

He lifted his head. “Why? Is there something big or new happening later? Does it involve something that doesn’t usually—“ He bit his tongue, and winced.

The medic laughed. “That must have hurt.”

He glared at the blond.

“Just come later. I promise you wouldn’t regret it.”

He made the expression that said _And if I don’t want to, and wouldn’t come?_

“I’d curse you to rhyme your honesty,” Will warned with a big grin.

He quickly surrendered, and let the healer tend his forehead’s bump, and the small wound he did from biting his tongue too hard. He glared at the other Seven, who were all either grinning or cooing at them.

* * *

 

He had no idea why it was so noisy in the amphitheatre, and for some reason that terrified him from going to the CampFire, but then he remembered Will’s threat, and gulped.

Being honest was bad enough. Rhyming his words of honesty? That’s worse.

And in front of the camp? That’s the worst embarrassment he could take.

Nico took a deep breath, grabbed his aviator jacket that was placed on top of his nightstand, and then put it on. Taking his Stygian Iron sword with him, the son of Hades headed out of his Cabin.

His eyes widened when he realized there fireworks on the skies. And there were about five vans placed beside Thalia’s tree. He frowned when he realized that the amphitheatre became even noisier.

And in a split second, he was running towards that particular place as William Solace grabbed his wrist, and dragged him while laughing.

He blinked. Around him were crazy campers going wild. Okay, not literally. But instead of a normal CampFire, it seemed to have become a dance party wherein the campers were dancing along with the music as the Apollo Cabin, and Dionysus Cabin did the DJ-ing in front. Everyone surrounded the campfire that seemed to have reached its’ highest flame ever. In the right corner was a long table covered with white satin, and placed on top of it were different kinds of foods, and drinks. It was almost like the dance party he attended at Westover before Percy, and the others took him and Bianca.

He heard Percy, and Annabeth laughing as they danced along the music somewhere on the back of the crowd. Piper, and Jason were beside the Apollo Cabin, and were laughing. Leo was going wild, and dancing on top of a table as Calypso laughed, and scolded him. Hazel came up to him, kissed his cheek, waved at Will, and then ran towards Frank. Reyna was standing beside Rachel as the two just ate, and chatted at a corner. Grover, and his girlfriend were having fun in the middle. Even Clarisse and Chris were in the crowd. Lou Ellen and Cecil were doing a dance…he couldn’t decipher at the far left. Even the Stolls were having fun pranking people, and dancing at the same time. Dionysus seemed pleased with the ongoing party as he sipped his Diet Coke on the far back together with Chiron, who was both amused, and alert with how a party changed the ever-alert-and-combat-ready campers of theirs. Some Aphrodite kids were seducing whoever they wanted.

He gasped when Will took both of his hands as Austin picked a new song, and its’ intro began. “What is it, Will?”

Will answered him with a sly grin, and that wicked gleam on his eyes. Nico knew that look.

He shook his head, and tried to run away. “Oh no, no, no, no! I’m not going to dance, Solace!”

The blond made his puppy face, and tilted his head sideways, which Nico really loved _and_ hated. “Please, Nico? This rarely happens. We’re finally celebrating our victory against Gaia. I do _not_ want that to happen again, and this should be the last time it ever happens in our lifetime, so come on!”

He sighed in exasperation before rolling his eyes. “Will, I do know how much you love celebrating events with the people you care most, but I am not a dancer. I prefer being a wallflower, and hiding behind the shadows. I know that your intention is good and innocent, but to dance with you is like letting others know my secret, and…I don’t know if I’m ready for that…”

He looked up when Will squeezed his wrists gently, and stared right at him. “No one will judge you badly, Nico. Not on my watch. Opening up, that is what I want. I want them to know about us. I want to show them how proud I am of you.”

His heart clench with how sincere Will was. “But Will—“

“It’ll be okay! Just take my lead!” Before he could even protest, the healer had dragged him to the middle of the amphitheatre beside the bonfire – that wasn’t that hot as he thought—and pulled him close.

The song re-started as the people requested.

“No way—“ Nico began.

But Will sang along as he guided Nico to dance however he wanted. “’Oh don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me.’I said, ‘You’re holding back.’She said, ‘Shut up and dance with me!’”

The son of Hades stared at the hand Will offered, and hesitated. As others began to notice them…could he bring the courage to actually begin to let others see who he really was?

 “’Oh don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me.’I said, ‘You’re holding back.’She said, ‘Shut up and dance with me!’” Will repeated with an encouraging smile, completely open with Nico’s rejection of his offer.

He gulped.


	2. Truth is: Honesty fucks everything up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, but I heard that! You liked my eyes?” Percy teased.  
> “Liked. As in in the past,” He defended.  
> “But you still—“ The son of Poseidon began until he spouted,  
> “You’re still not my type.”  
> And the Perseus Actual-Five-Years-Old Jackson sulked in a corner as Annabeth high-fived Nico.
> 
> \--
> 
> “You have six words left, Will, that I shall listen to,” He threatened.  
> Will stared at him with emotionless eyes before muttering, “Damn it, Nico, go to hell!”  
> He knew it. Truth is: Honesty fucks everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of each chapter are six-word stories I found on either Google or Twitter [so sorry if I cannot credit since I dunno who wrote them] which somehow are related to each chapter’s events. Hope you like them. 
> 
> Anyway, yup, I wanna update as much as I can while I’m on break, and before class starts again. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all those who visited/read/left kudos/left comments on the first chapter, glad you found it interesting or liked it. Here comes Chapter Two! :3
> 
> Kudos, and Comments super appreciated! <3  
> Enjoy~

** Chapter Two: Truth is: Honesty fucks everything up **

 

He didn’t really care about what others think of him. He, sometimes, was just really an over-thinker. He always felt like his presence wasn’t wanted, like everyone always had something bad being said behind his back, and like he was just causing everyone around him trouble.

In fact, he was pretty sure he was depressed. He knew that. Will knew that, but was just kind enough not to mention it to make Nico feel a  little normal…when he knew he wasn’t.

He was a son of Hades, the god of the Underworld, the second most feared god [after Tartarus, of course, I mean, seriously, who would want to meet him?] among all – in his opinion, anyway. Who would want him around when he radiated darkness, emptiness, shadows, and death, itself? He was followed after with shadows, ghosts and darkness that everyone always looked at him funny, which he hated.

Just like right now in the middle of the amphitheatre. Holding his hands was Will Solace, singing along with the music, and encouraging him to finally open up about whom he really was, and have a little fun. Hiding his eyes under his fringe, he looked around and found some looking –staring—at the two of them. And he began to feel self-conscious. The amphitheatre was huge, and it’s spacious. The noise wasn’t really deafening. Everyone has his own space. But with all those eyes on him. Those walls around them. He felt like he was in the jar again. Trapped.

“Oh, shit,” he heard Will curse.

He blinked when Will caressed his cheeks, and talked, but Nico seemed to hear nothing. _What’s happening?_

Then the healer pursed Nico’s lips closed, which somehow made him calmer. He blinked thrice before looking around. Everyone was looking at him with worried eyes. The music even stopped. Chiron was supporting him. He looked back at the blond. “I don’t know…What just happened? I mean, I was just looking around as people stared at us, and then I suddenly felt dizzy, and I couldn’t hear you anymore. Why did the music stop? Did I cause a commotion? Why is everyone looking at me as if he saw a ghost? Did I do something I shouldn’t again?” He spouted in anxiety.

Will’s eyes softened, and then he chuckled. He made a ‘Go’ gesture to Austin. And then placed his index finger in front of his lips as he looked around them. He snapped his fingers, and the party went back on, as if nothing happened.

The blond nodded at Nico’s friends, and then at Chiron before removing the son of Hades’ jacket, and placing it on top of their heads so that only they existed under the darkness of his jacket, and the wild music around them. “Why…” He began.

Will sighed, and squeezed his hands. “I _am_ a little pushy, and I’m sorry. I should let this flow on your pace especially with how much you’ve already encountered. I just thought that, maybe, I could make it happen.”

He shook his head, and then blushed. He pulled a hand back, and gestured as he stared at the ground, and explained, “I-it wasn’t that I didn’t appreciate the effort, Will. I really did. But I guess I still wasn’t ready. I was from the 1930’s, wherein people who are like me—“

“Us,” Will interrupted.

He looked up in confusion. “Huh?”

“It’s ‘us,’ Nico, not just you. We’re in this together,” The healer scolded.

“—U-Us are killed and butchered mercilessly. Despite being in the 2000’s already, I still feel like people would shame me for my preference. I never cared what people thought of me, but I still don’t like people staring at me like I was some kind of disease. That’s the truth…”

Will laughed, and hugged him tight under the jacket. “Like I said, we’re in this together.”

He wasn’t really touchy-feely kind of person, and he still wasn’t used with how clingy Will was, but he loved being appreciated, he liked how he always felt important to the blond, and he always loved how gentle the healer was when handling him. He didn’t like being treated as a child, but with Will being like this, he couldn’t seem to be angry.

Somehow, they ended up with slow-dancing under the jacket –unknowingly were being stared at by other people--. Nico’s head ended on Will’s chest as the latter embraced him. He knew other people knew their position under his jacket, but he didn’t care. This was a lot better than earlier.

A new song started, and he quickly recognized it for he liked the singer, the songs he sang, and this song in particular.

He quietly sang with it, “’Trying hard not to fall on the way home. You were trying to wear me down. Kissing up on fences and up on the walls. On the way home…I guess it’s all working now…’Cause there’s still too long to the weekend, too long ‘til I drown in your hands…Too long since I’ve been a fool, oh. Leave this blue neighbourhood, never knew loving could hurt this good, oh. And it drives me wild. ‘Cause when you look like that, I’ve never ever wanted to be so bad, oh. It drives me wild…You’re driving me wild, wild, wild. You’re driving me, wild, wild, wild. You’re driving me wild.”

He looked up, and found Will staring at him in awe. He pouted. “What?” He demanded.

The blond smiled. “Just wondering what this song’s title is.”

“Wild…by Troye Sivan. It’s in my Ipod.”

Instead of laughing at him as he predicted, the son of Apollo nodded, and then touched his nose. “Let’s listen to your Ipod’s playlist when we’re both free sometime. I’d love to know what songs you prefer so I can learn them.”

“And then ruin them with your singing voice?”

The healer made a dramatic gesture as if he was stabbed. “That hurt.”

“Sorry,” he said with a not-sorry tone, “Cursed.”

“You’re as blunt as you were before, Nico. You wouldn’t fool me. You just turned a little more talkative,”

They let the song play for awhile...

Staring at Will Solace, he whispered, “You make my heart shake, bend and break. But I can’t turn away. And it’s driving me wild. You’re driving me wild…You make my heart shake, bend, and break. But I can’t turn away. And it’s driving me wild. You’re driving me wild,” He sang along.

They just stared at each other under that darkness, but Nico wasn’t sure if it was his imagination but as Will leaned down, and pecked on his lips, he was pretty sure it was as if there was not even a jacket under them, and it wasn’t evening yet with how bright it suddenly was.

He didn’t expect his first kiss to be so sweet, and beautiful.

* * *

 

The party would only last for about ten minutes, so Nico didn’t expect for Will to remove the jacket on top of their heads, grab his hand, and then run out of the amphitheatre while Chiron and Mr. D were busy chatting.

With wide eyes, he followed after the blond, and ended up outside. Will strolled until they arrived behind the amphitheatre where it was empty, but as noisy as inside.

He raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s your plan, Mr. son of the sun god? I mean, if you’re planning on kidnapping me, you succeeded, but that’s not as hard as you thought. Is there a second part where—“

“Shut up and dance with me!” Will half-shouted, and began to circle around dancing while holding Nico.

“W-What—Will, please, I don’t da-a-a-a-a-aaaaannnncccceee---Gaaahhh, I’m dizzzzzyyyyy—“ He grumbled as they swayed around, turned, and then he would end up spinning around Will’s arm. He wasn’t really sure what kind of dance they were doing, but he was having fun.

As they twirled, Will was singing along, changing the feminine nouns/pronouns into masculine as he stared right at Nico’s eyes. “Deep in his eyes, I think I see the future. I realize, this is my last chance! He took my arm. I don’t know how it happened. We took the floor, and he said...“

Nico took a deep breath, and answered, “Oh don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me—“

Will seemed so pleased, he sang louder, “I said, you’re holding back. He said,“

The son of Hades continued again, “Shut up and dance with me.”

The blond sang, “This ma-a-n is my destiny. He said, ooh-ooh-ooh—“

“Shut up and dance!”

When the song ended, everyone inside the amphitheatre cheered, and outside, Will and Nico stared at each other before chuckling, and ending up on each other’s arms.

* * *

 

The next day wasn’t exactly that good as everyone –Nico, especially—expected. Sure, the first half was funny, and enjoyable…

After that party, the son of Hades thought everyone would be tired enough to not disturb him early from his slumber until loud knocks interrupted his sleep at exactly seven in the morning. Glaring at the door, he grumbled, “William Solace,” and then strode towards it to open it while grunting, “I really should remind myself on why I fell in love with this idiot, who doesn’t even care about my sleep, and disturbs my sleep every single time. It’s really irritating how persistent, and stubborn he is when he knows I hate being thrown all over the place, and, darn it, I’m still cursed, and it hasn’t fucking left—“ He opened the door. “What the hell do you want this early—“

“Language, Nico,” Reyna scolded.

He gulped. “R-Reyna, hey.”

“Hey, yourself. You have three minutes to prepare. We’ll leave after breakfast, so at least accompany us for breakfast in the dining pavilion.”

“Huh? But—“

“180 seconds start now.”

He rushed back inside, and he swore that was the fastest waking-up-making-the-bed-and-showering-with-dressing-up he did. He was panting when Reyna ended with, “Zero,” and then dragged him to the pavilion where almost everyone was.

And, like usual, everyone was making fun of the cursed placed on him.

He was sulking as even Hazel seemed to be enjoying it. “Hey, Nico, um…can you describe Percy?”

He raised an eyebrow, and grumbled, “Huh? Why would I—He’s the godsdamn second most frustrating demigod I’ve ever met. I mean, he’s an airhead, but is an actual genius if he _wants_ to, and damn it, he rarely wants to, which is infuriating. He is almost seventeen, but acts like he’s five years old, and whines at every single thing. I saved his life so many times, but he acts as if I killed him several times instead. If not for his sea-green eyes and courage I liked before, I would probably have stabbed him, brought him back, and then killed him again until I’m satisfied. Like, stab, bam! Alive again! Then stab again, bam!” He laughed evilly.

“What the fuck?” was Percy’s uncontrolled shuddering reply.

Everyone around the Cabin Thirteen’s table laughed.

“Oh, but I heard that! You liked my eyes?” Percy teased.

“Liked. As in in the past,” He defended.

“But you still—“ The son of Poseidon began until he spouted,

“You’re still not my type.”

And the Perseus Actual-Five-Years-Old Jackson sulked in a corner as Annabeth high-fived Nico.

“Now, describe…hm, Will Solace,” Reyna murmured with eyes glistening with mischief.

He was trying to keep his mouth shut, but the curse was stronger, so he began to babble with matching gestures, “Will Solace is the number one most exasperating half-blood I’ve met! Sometimes, he’s so easy to read, so chill, so laid back, and so cheery, but sometimes he could also be so stubborn, aggravating, determined and not chill. He valued everyone, and he always treated everyone fairly, which is…sweet of him. He’s the best medic I know for he always acts as if _his_ life depended on his patients, which is kind of weird. He’s true to himself, and could make anyone’s day brighter. Despite being so…maddening, he accepts me. He knows what’s best for me. He might be a little pushy, but he always considers me. He’s protective in the way that will make you feel so loved. He won my heart without even trying to…” He murmured, and then faltered as the others stared at him and turned silent.

“You’re smiling,” Hazel whispered, and began to sob. “You’re smiling, I’m so happy!” She squealed and hugged him tight.

He turned bright red, and waved his hands. “I-I…This is so embarrassing..”

Percy stood up, and asked, “Nico, describe Mr.D!”

Everyone turned to stare at him as he thought about it. “Mr. D…um, the wine dude?” He suggested.

He didn’t know that Dionysus was standing right behind him, and ran for his life as the god of wine growled, “I told you not to call me that ever again!” and began manipulating vines, and chasing after Nico and Percy.

“Damn you, Percy!” He cursed.

The son of Poseidon just laughed. “Sorrrryyyy!”

He lunged for the green-eyed’s hair, and pulled it as they ran for their lives. Everyone in the pavilion laughed as Percy pleaded for forgiveness as Nico pulled his hair, and while both of them ran from the wrath of the camp director.

* * *

 

He thought the day was turning fine until the second half of his day began…which wasn’t as great.

After helping out the cleaning harpies clean the dishes with lava along with Percy, Nico was heading towards his Cabin until he heard screams, shouts, and growls.

He quickly ran towards the camp’s boundary where Will, and some Campers were. A new demigod recruit, a girl of the age seven perhaps, trembled as she clutched Annabeth’s hand, who was beside Will. The guardians of the Camp stood, and stayed on their places as if this was nothijg uncommon.

Yeah. Having a dying boy inside the boundary was normal, he sarcastically and internally remarked.

On the ground was a boy, of twelve in age, with blond hair, and blue eyes. He had scratches, and burns on different parts of bodies. Outside the boundary was a hellhound who was trying to get in, and was glaring at the boy. “A hellhound?” He murmured, and approached the boundary.

Will was desperately trying to keep the boy alive, ignoring Nico, and shouting commands. Singing, healing, and then bandaging. He looked mad, which Nico learned to be the son of Apollo's second personality-- the upset, blunt, persistent and aggravating healer when his siblings are the ones involved. Something he shouldn't be, but who could blame him? Nico was worse when Bianca died.

Thank gods the ones from Camp Jupiter had left or Hazel would be frightened of Will’s expression.

“Nico, what—“ Jason started, but he has already stepped out of the magical barrier, and stood in front of the hellhound. “Nico, come back here! That might be from Tartarus!”

“No hellhound comes from Tartarus, Jason. It’s always from Underworld,” He corrected, and touched the hellhound’s forehead. “Ah, I see.” He turned around, and looked at the new recruit. “You’re…supposed to be dead now, right?”

The girl gulped.

“NICO!” Will scolded as Austin, Kayla and Percy together with the other two in the quest to rescue the girl, brought the injured son of Apollo to the Infirmary. “How could you say such a thing to a young girl?”

“Because it’s true. She was halfway to my father’s domain after being attacked by a manticore—“ He bit his bottom lip, and tried to push the painful memories from Westover, and resumed, “but your brother and the other two came to the rescue, distracted the manticore, tried to get back here as your brother tried to bring her back. He did, which isn’t allowed when you’re almost in the doors, so my father tried to take her back. Your brother made himself a bait, which is why this hellhound if after them.”

“Then your father’s in fault,” Will snapped.

“Will,” Piper warned.

He remained impassive. “It wasn’t. It was your brother’s for interfering.” He turned to the girl. “Dead must remain dead.”

“Except Hazel?” The blond queried.

His jaw tightened. “Hazel didn’t deserve to die yet. It was Gaia’s fault why she and her mother died before. It wasn’t her time yet, just like Thanatos’ record said. I was just giving her the freedom she deserved. And don’t you dare spit nuisance about my sister, it was my decision to bring her back.”

“So just because you’re the son of Hades, you have the privilege to bring whoever you want? I mean, isn’t that a bit unfair? I’m also a son of Apollo, god of medicine, we should also have the privilege to bring back whoever we want, and—“

“WILL SOLACE!” Jason growled, and the son of Apollo shut up.

“You have six words left, Will, that I shall listen to,” He threatened.

Will stared at him with emotionless eyes before muttering, “Damn it, Nico, go to hell!”

He knew it. _Truth is: Honesty fucks everything up._

And then Annabeth punched Will, which surprised Nico. “Damn it, Will, pull yourself together!” The daughter of Athena shouted. “This is Nico you’re talking to!”

His name seemed to have brought Will to his old self. He gulped, and began to shake in guilt. His words turned incoherent, “I—Nico—I--Upset—My Fault—Please—“

Will sighed with eyes threatening to spill some tears, and offered a hand. “Come back in, Nico. It’ll be fine. You’re fine. ”

“Six words left,” He murmured.

“Huh?”

He stared right at Will, and then patted the hellhound. “I’m not like you. I’m worse.”

He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. Nico began to blend with the shadows.

“Oh no, you don’t, Death Boy!”

And then he was wrapped with warmth.

But just a second after, it was cold again.

He looked up, and found his Father staring back at him.

So he continued to cry until Hades went down his throne, and for the first time in his life, welcomed him back with open arms.

 

* * *

 

Will looked at his hands, which just held Nico in them for a second until the latter disappeared.

He remembered his words clearly.

_“Damn it, Nico, go to hell!”_

He was crying hysterically as Jason and Percy dragged him back inside the camp’s barrier. Walking back to his Cabin, he was also quietly regretting how upset he could get when one of his siblings get hurt, because he’d lost many of them already.

But he knew. He knew that Nico had it worse. And he wanted to set everything right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite two words of the day: Damn it.
> 
> I know, I know, the last part was more emotional than I expected. XD Get aboard the feels train~
> 
> Yeeesss, the next one will be happier, and funnier, I’ll do my best.
> 
> I love six-word stories~ :3


	3. His smile is my favorite part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I must take the opportunity of your honesty and get to know you as much as possible, mustn’t I?”
> 
> He looked at his father with horrified expression. “Please don’t make me regret coming back here after I just came back for…how long have I been here?”
> 
> \--
> 
> Everyone around camp was getting seriously worried of their medic—Will Solace. The damn healer had been singing out-of-tune songs, and making the most cheerful songs into creepy ones since he fought with Nico yesterday, who hadn’t returned yet for a whole day already.
> 
> \--
> 
> “Alert, alert,” Nico mumbled as Piper helped Jason and as Percy laughed at the blond. “Superman has been captured, and was defeated by another brick. In case you want to challenge the infamous son of Jupiter, just grab a brick, and a stapler. It’d be a huge success.”
> 
> Will wiped his dry tears, and laughed. He dragged Nico somewhere not that too deep in the forest, and faced him after taking few deep breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised, I updated as fast as I could. Hahahaha!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the previous two chapters. Oh, and do know, we still have a long way to go before this fanfiction finishes.
> 
> I’m not really writing for kudos or comments, but I feel more encouraged when I receive more comments or get more kudos, hehehehe!
> 
> Anyhow, hold on tight for this will be a very twisty-feely-happy (spoiler!) chapter! 
> 
> Welcome aboard! :D
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments truly appreciated!

It didn’t make any sense. Despite being where he really belonged, Nico didn’t feel at home, at all. He had tried to sleep for almost ten times already, but his body –mind and heart too, you fool—wouldn’t let him do so. Grunting Ancient Greek curses, he sat back up, and swung his feet, which were about a feet short from the floor, childishly and stared at the dark marble-tiled floor of his room.

He grabbed his Ipod, thankful it hadn’t died yet, and plugged the earbuds in his ears before lifting his feet, and hugging his knees. He let the gadget pick a playlist on its’ own, and an unfamiliar song started.

The first words hit him easily. _“I know there’s something in the wake of your smile…I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You’ve built a love but that love falls apart.”_ He just wanted to be loved. Was that too much to ask for? For years, he had been suffering—he just wanted to try, but it was already turning downhill. 

_“Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.”_ His heart was still fragile, he knew it. They were too opposites. _It’d never work._

Then the chorus came, which made him even guiltier, lonelier, and sadder than he already was. He sulked into a corner of his bed, curled up in a ball, and shut his eyes. He was trapped again. He couldn’t breathe. _“Listen to your heart when he’s calling for you. Listen to your heart, there’s nothing else you can do. I don’t know where you’re going and I don’t why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.”_

Just when the next verse was to be about sung out, a dim light illuminated his room. He raised his head, opened his eyes, and removed one earbud to regard his father who’d appear on his doorframe. “Father,”

Hades stared at him silently for awhile, and then spoke with what Nico recognized as the gentlest tone he had ever tried. “Come on out, I’d like us to talk.”

“Father, I—“ He began, but knowing through his father’s eyes that he wouldn’t take a ‘No’ as an answer—Nico stood up, paused the song, and followed after Hades as they went to the throne room . His heart clenched painfully upon seeing a smaller throne on Hades’ throne’s former-empty side. It was a miniature of Hades’ and Persephone’s, but the size was obviously his fit. It was the same design as his father’s, but was painted silvery gray, which made it so beautiful. “What…”

“Persephone suggested it. She said that you always locked yourself in your room when you’re here in the Underworld, so she asked Hephaestus make you your own throne to sit on whenever you visit or whenever the three of us need to meet down here,” Hades explained, sat on his own, and patted Nico’s. “Come sit here, we shall talk.”

Hiding his nervousness and giddiness, he slowly walked towards his own throne, and sat at it. It felt very comfortable, he almost felt like he’s sitting at his bunk back in the Camp. He looked at the god of the Underworld sideways, and then sighed. “I look like a mess, don’t I? It’s so obvious something has happened up there, and it’s affecting me greatly. And this is exactly why I hate being attached to people. They change too easily, they’re harder to predict than ghosts. They’re the closest things to monsters.”

“You do realize you just spouted everything inside your head just now, right, son?” Hades queried with interest and amusement.

“I’m cursed to be as honest as possible for two weeks. I got torn between Hecate and Hermes’ Cabins fight, got thrown a potion ball, and got this curse placed on me. It’s the most aggravating days of my life so far,” He grumbled, and played with his jacket’s zipper.

“I must take the opportunity of your honesty and get to know you as much as possible, mustn’t I?”

He looked at his father with horrified expression. “Please don’t make me regret coming back here after I just came back for…how long have I been here?”

“A day has passed in the mortal world while almost two days had passed here in the Underworld,” Hades answered, and then leaned a little to Nico’s direction. “Pray tell me, son, what caused you to come back here so suddenly, and crying even. It’s a very rare sight and happening, I’m curious.”

He wanted to keep his mouth shut, but the curse was, as usual, stronger. “Will and I fought.”

“Will?”

“M-My…Boyfriend. Is he even my boyfriend? We shared a kiss, haven’t we? But we haven’t officially...” He covered his mouth with his father’s surprised expression. _Right. He doesn’t know my preference._ “Father, I must confess—“

“There is no need, Nico. I have known since the time you pestered me all about Jackson. I mean, Jackson this and Jackson that. I almost killed him so you would stop. I knew all along, my son, and despite being a god—I do know how fast things change up there. There’s nothing wrong with your preference. Even Persephone knows since Aphrodite always pestered her about you and that _Will person._ She told me that if happiness was what I wanted you to have, I must accept you. And, I have.”

He stared at his father wide-eyed, looked away to hide his reddening face, and whispered, “Thank you.”

“So, do tell me all about it. I might be busy, but you _are_ my son. From the time I told you that I wanted you to be an exception, I decided to make you one of my top priorities.”

And that was why he spent almost an hour telling Hades all about him and Will. From the time after the war with Gaia, the time he realized his feelings, the dance party, and then the fight. He told the god of the Underworld all about it, and he appreciated how his father just nodded and listened quietly.

“…And that’s how I ended up here,” He finished, and rubbed the skull ring on his finger.

“People believe things they wanna hear,” Hades whispered as he gazed somewhere far away. “I know I am in no position to tell you anything. I’m a god, of the Underworld even. I kidnapped my wife to make her my wife. I rule over the part half bloods feared the most. Then he looked back at Nico, and the son of Hades knew how sincere his father was with those eyes that usually showed nothing but darkness now shown with something else he couldn’t describe. “How many smiles have you faked, my son?”

“I…I don’t fake smiles. I just pretend to be alright.”

“Almost the same thing. But the problem with you is…you forget that you’re worth more than you think. I feel like if you see yourself through that boy’s eyes, you’d feel different about yourself. I’m sure you’ve felt all kinds of emotions, and not because you try to be alright, you can disregard of other’s. That William is fragile. He’s lost a lot. So do you. Yes, you might be opposites, but I believe you complement each other more. Take one step at a time, my son. Don’t rush, don’t follow my example,” Hades whispered as he stared at his hands.

He gulped, stood up from his throne, and stood in front of his father’s. “Father, why had you turned so kind?” He asked politely.

“I have lost Maria, I have lost Bianca, I have a lot of my children,” Hades answered. “I believe that I can’t bring the past, but could prepare for the future. I believe I could start some change…beginning with you.”

Nico could almost hear the unspoken words. Almost like Bianca and his mother’s souls appeared behind him, hugged him, and whispered, “We love you,”

Hades opened a door leading back to the camp. “It was not a day wasted. It seems to me you need to come back home, Nico.”

The Ghost King took out the statue in his pocket, and then placed it on his throne. He answered his father’s questioning eyes with, “From now on, I’m holding to nothing but memories.” And he ran towards the door. Back home.

* * *

 

Everyone around camp was getting seriously worried of their medic—Will Solace. The damn healer had been singing out-of-tune songs, and making the most cheerful songs into creepy ones since he fought with Nico yesterday, who hadn’t returned yet for a whole day already. Even Hazel couldn’t contact him from the Underworld. Currently, they just ended lunch, and the son of Apollo was training in the archery fields while singing a very out-of-tuned ‘Do You Want to Build a Snowman’ from ‘Frozen.’

_“Elsa? Knock, knock, knock knock knock._ [He actually sang this.] _Do yoooouuuuu wanna build a snowman?”_ Cecil shrieked as an arrow almost cut his hair into half.

_“Come on, let’s go and play!”_ Katie cursed in Latin when the pot of flower she was holding shred into pieces by Will’s missed target.

The song changed to ‘Helping Hand’ from Sofia the First. _“Today I’ll lend a hand to you, wherever you go, whatever you do.”_ He was staring in space as he let loose of an arrow, and Leo gasped when he felt something painful poke his arm. “OOOOWWWWWW!” But Will didn’t seem to hear any of the grumbles around him.

From Sofia’s small voice, he went deep with Slickwell’s voice, _“I have a plan to trip you up, drop every tray and every cup.”_ Instead of an arrow, he unconsciously swung the bow itself and almost hit Jason Grace and Percy Jackson in their eyes. Thank goodness they quickly dodged it.

“Whoa, what the hell?” Percy murmured.

“Who threw that?” Jason gasped.

All the victims glared at the oblivious Will, who was now grabbing a training dummy and disassembling it straw by straw. “What the--?” The son of Poseidon grunted.

Annabeth sighed as she removed the straw she got on her head when Will began saying ‘He loves me, he loves me not’ and throwing straw after another. “We need to make him and Nico up or he’ll ruin the camp even more than Gaia or Kronos.”

Everyone else agreed immediately especially after seeing the son of Apollo get up with a dummy, and slow-dancing with it while singing Bing Bong’s Son from ‘Inside Out.’ _“Who’s your friend who likes to play? Bing Bong! Bing Bong! His rocket makes you yell Hooray! Bing Bong! Bing Bong!”_ Yes, he’s slow-dancing to that song.

Then he spouted a haiku, people suddenly felt like he’s trying to fight against Apollo’s. “I am so lonely. Where is that stupid idiot? Come back home, Nico!”

Jason scratched his chin, and sighed. “He’s hopeless. Should we call a mental hospital ambulance?”

“Dude, that wouldn’t help. Let’s just ask Mr. D to confine him in the Big House,” Leo suggested.

“Mr.D would surely decline. How about we just set him sail in a boat, and say goodbye to him. When we’re sure he’s back to his old self, I’d take him back here,” Percy added.

“Or we could offer him to the gods!” Travis and Connor suggested.

Everybody stared at them.

“Actually, that’s a pretty nice idea, and then we could steal Nico from him—OW!” Jason winced as the dummy Will was dancing with slammed into him.

“Niiiiicccccooooo!” Percy cried when Will glared at him this time.

Right after yelling the son of Hades’ name, a magical door appeared on a tree’s trunk, and out from it was Nico di Angelo, who glared at the other sons of the Big Three. “You two are actually six year olds. I was just gone for a day.”

He almost collapsed as lots of arms hugged him. “Nico, save us from Will!” He was pretty sure that plea just came from the _whole_ camp. After being released, his eyes roamed around the field, and caught those pale blue eyes he loved. Will stood in the archery fields with wide, guilty and uncertain eyes. He dropped the bow he was holding, and was about to open his mouth but the Ghost King had turned and looked at Annabeth. “I bet Hazel was worried sick. I’ll contact her for awhile. Hey, um, Annabeth, could I ask you something?”

The blonde blinked, leaned down a little, hearing out Nico’s silent request as the others curiously tried to hear it. They ended up being beaten up by some skeletons.

* * *

 

CampFire had started, but as Will looked around the crowd, he was certain he hasn’t Nico for even a single second. Sighing, he refused to sing tonight, and let his other cabinmates to lead the CampFire as he sat on a corner quietly.

He regretted everything he had said yesterday. That was the problem with him, sure, he could act cool most of the time, but when it came with his siblings, he could also be the most arrogant and harsh person in the world. As if split into two personalities, Will wasn’t really sure how he’d apologize to the son of Hades. Especially after the latter obviously gestured that he was not interested on approaching the problem at all.

Was it the end? He wasn’t sure.

Would this how everything would finish? He didn’t want that, but would the other even hear him out? Did he even have the words to bring Nico back into his arms?

He cursed, and then slumped against the tree behind him. He looked up as a shadow met his. It was Jason. Yes, he was a little disappointed.

“Expecting someone else?” The son of Jupiter asked. “May I sit beside you?”

He sighed. “Yeah, you can. And yep, you got me. I was expecting Nico.”

“Nico…didn’t feel like attending tonight. He is still in his Cabin probably listening to his Ipod or sleeping. He never liked crowds, and loud events. It was a big surprise you got him to attend the dance party the other night,” Jason whispered, and stared at the bonfire meters away from where they were. “Hey, Will, I know that I’m still pretty new here at Camp, and we haven’t interacted much expect when I get injuries. But I trust you.”

He felt like he was just stabbed. “I…”

“Nico di Angelo is one of the greatest heroes I’ve met. He would sacrifice his own life just to protect others’ just to make sure he won’t lose anyone he loves anymore—Ow!”

Will turned, and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, what happened?”

Jason laughed. “B-Bumped my head at the tree’s trunk,” He answered. “Anyway, did you know that Nico has gone through Tartarus alone?”

His eyes widened, and he quickly snapped his head back towards Jason’s direction. “I-I didn’t…”

“Don’t worry, man. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t trust you. He just couldn’t talk about it without trembling, and he hates looking vulnerable. As much as possible, he wants to appear tough and independent,” He assured, and then looked at his hands. “Will, do you love Nico?”

He was about to look away but the other caught his gaze, and he was trapped. “Yeah.”

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed. “I won’t let him go back to your arms until you convince me you truly do love him. Lies can be easily said now, Solace.”

“I do love him!” He snapped, and placed his hands on his face. “I love him so much it hurts. I badly want to protect him at all costs. He means the world to me. I don’t know how, but it was just a coincidence. In the Battle of Manhattan, I was trying to pulling a wounded sister of mine to a safer place when a Laistrygonian came into view. I am not a fighter, and will never be.

That’s why all I could do was shield my sister with my own body. Just when I was about to slayed to death, something dark caught my eyes. It was probably just common for Nico to do, but he killed the monster in just one sway. He was enveloped with darkness that when he turned to me all I saw was his chocolate brown eyes that looked so wild, powerful, raged but were also scared, tired and in doubt. I thanked him, and he smiled at me slightly. And then he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Ever since then my eyes always looked for or followed him. I tracked every stage of his development. From the loner son of Hades to the proud camper, and then the broken one. My heart clenched as I saw how he looked lonelier, lonelier until he looked like he was permanently broken inside forever. And then, the war with Gaia was over, and his mandated stay was over.

Yet I didn’t let the opportunity slip, and clung onto him, and that was when I found out who was Nico within those dark and brooding clouds of his. He was the most adorable kid ever. He pouted a lot. He’s a geek. He likes adventures, and new stuffs. He has only one color in his wardrobe. His eyes could portray all kinds of emotions. He’s actually easy to read. He’s brave, mischievous, sincere, loyal, and every positive thing there can be. His smile is my favourite part. His smile so sweet, I vowed to try to make him smile as much as possible. I can state a thousand more reasons why I love him, but it would take me forever. I wanna tell him I’m sorry.”

Jason chuckled, and handed him a tissue. “Dude, you’re gonna make me cry too.”

He touched his cheeks, and found out he was crying. “I…Why…” He looked at the pleased looked Jason was giving him, and he gave in. He bawled out, and cried.

“Solace, blow your nose, it’s forming a disgusting bubble!” Jason shrieked.

He grabbed the hem of Jason’s shirt, and blew his nose. Loud. And long.

“In the name of all holy, Will!” The son of Jupiter cried.

As Jason began to stand up to run away from him, Will stood up too, and clung to Jason. “I won’t let you go until you make Nico come out of his Cabin.”

“Dude, that’s not my choice to make.”

“Then, I shall blow my nose on the collar of your shirt—“

“No!” Jason whined.

And then there was a laugh behind the tree where they leaned against earlier. Will gasped as Nico emerged, holding Annabeth’s invisibility cap. There were tears of laughter on the corner of the son of Hades’ eyes. “I was starting to tear up until…” He began chuckling again, and Will realized that he wanted to see Nico laugh most of the time too.

“I’ve done my job, Neeks. You heard him. Now, give your piece. Excuse me as I try to wipe everything Will just did from my shirt, and my mind.” And Jason flew off, waving, and then got hit in the head by the brick the Stolls set off into the air to prank Clarisse, who dodged it successfully. “Every single fucking time…”

“Alert, alert,” Nico mumbled as Piper helped Jason and as Percy laughed at the blond. “Superman has been captured, and was defeated by another brick. In case you want to challenge the infamous son of Jupiter, just grab a brick, and a stapler. It’d be a huge success.”

Will wiped his dry tears, and laughed. He dragged Nico somewhere not that too deep in the forest, and faced him after taking few deep breaths. “Nico—“

But he wasn’t even able to apologize for the latter has already captured his lips with his own. “I’m sorry,” Nico whispered after letting him go. “I know it’s hard for you to have me as—“

“I love you,” Will whispered as he stared straight into the son of Hades’ eyes. “I love you, Nico di Angelo.”

“I…I lost almost all the people I’ve told those three words of Will. I’m afraid of uttering them again,” Nico admitted.

He smiled, leaned down, and kissed the brunet’s forehead. “I’m willing to wait for you to utter them, Nico. But do know, the world looks different without you.”

“I’m hard to handle, Will.”

“That’s fine. I’ll accept _all_ of you.”

“I get angry easily, and often.”

“I said it’s fine,” He chuckled into Nico’s hair, and wrapped his arms around the latter. “We’re both works in progress, after all.”

Just when he was about to lean down, and place a kiss on Nico’s lips, Jason re-appeared up above them along with Festus. Jason grabbed Nico, and the bronze dragon took him up.

After a few wailings and yellings, the two flying objects –yeah, Will’s too shocked to realize Jason’s a person—dropped them into the lake.

“Camp tradition!” Clarisse bellowed.

He grabbed the panicking Nico’s hand, pulled him, and pecked on the other’s lips. With that, they surfaced from the lake, and he let the son of Hades open the earth, bring out some skeletons and chase after almost everyone around.

* * *

 

On the fifth day of his curse, Nico was woken up at exactly 7 in the morning because of loud screamings.

After making himself decent, he ran outside, and gaped at what was in the middle of the camp.

Chiron sighed loudly from where he stood at the porch of Big House. “Sometimes I wonder how I survive my job despite being immortal.”

And Nico knew why. Because in the middle of the camp stood the Olympians with some godlings on their human forms. And staring right at him were Hades, Persephone, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

“This is seriously one of times I want to be in death trances,” He whispered just as a bewildered-as-well Will stood beside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one seating, hahahahaha! XD I'm that devoted to this fanfiction. XD
> 
> I hope you had fun reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Haven't revised/re-read it yet so sorry for any mistakes. Gonna fix them later slowly. :3
> 
> Kudos and comments super appreciated! :D


	4. Kiss me hard before you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He trailed off as he saw eyes boring into him from the Big House. He turned and found Hades staring from the second floor’s window with an…amused expression. He frowned, and then gasped. “Nico, your dad’s non-verbally threatening me already?!” He yelped as a finger hit him in the forehead.  
> \--  
> “Can I borrow this?” The son of Jupiter asked. He nodded, and that was when the other threw the living eyeball towards Percy and Grover, who both screamed in shock.  
> \--  
> He was surprised to find Will singing along with the song, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” The blond murmured as he stared right at him.  
> He huffed, and mumbled, “The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and cried.”  
> \--  
> “Those two never changed. I’m surprised they didn’t end up together,” Demeter said from where she stood outside the Demeter Cabin teaching her children how to use vines, and plants to provide food, and kill people.  
> “SHUT UP, DEMETER!” Shouted both Poseidon and Athena from where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress’ Note: Hiyah! Thanks a lot for the Kudos, and some Comments! I really appreciated them! It’s great to know people actually find my fanfiction interesting. Hahahaha, I don’t even know what’s fascinating in this one. 
> 
> I’ve read a lot of others, and believe me when I say I’ve read so many amazing fanfictions of SolAngelo in this site—mine couldn’t even compete against any of them. XD
> 
> Oh, and please no hating on my chosen ships in this fanfiction of mine.
> 
> Belated Happy Halloween! It’s one of Nico’s favourite occasions, I bet! Anyway, here I am again. Typing out as much as I can because classes start again on Wednesday, and that means a new war to fight on. Wish me luck! :D
> 
> I promise to make this one as funny, humiliating, and fluffy as much as I could [but I don’t assure that my humor will amuse everyone] because the last two chapters were a little angst-y. Well, this one’s still a little angst-y, but it’s happier. AND LONGER! Since I dunno when I’ll be next back. XD
> 
> Have fun! Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and I appreciate Kudos, and Comments as sub for candies! :3

On the fifth day of his curse, Nico was woken up at exactly seven in the morning [he checked his clock before going out] because of loud screaming that almost torn his ears away from his body.

After making himself decent [yeah, pajama top and bottom with a breastplate, and sword at your side _is_ decent] , he ran outside, and gaped at what was in the middle of the camp.

Chiron sighed loudly from where he stood at the porch of Big House. “Sometimes I wonder how I survive my job despite being immortal,” He grumbled, and went back inside.

And Nico knew why. Because in the middle of the camp stood the Olympians with some godlings on their human forms. They were murmuring to one another. Some were even searching for their children.

Yet there was one thing he hated right now because across the him were Hades, Persephone, Demeter, and Aphrodite, who were definitely staring at him, and that made him anxious.

“This is seriously one of times I want to be in death trances,” He whispered just as a bewildered-as-well Will stood beside him, and scratched his head in annoyance.

The blond sighed, and looked at him. He blinked, and then grinned cheekily. “Nice pajamas, Death Boy. Perfectly match mine.”

Nico looked down on his skull-designed black pajamas, and then at Will’s which were top and bottom too, which contained happy-sun designs all over it. It was bright yellow, which was why the son of Hades looked away to prevent getting blinded. “Your damn pajamas are as bright as your personality, Solace. And I have no idea why that makes our pajamas compatible. Though, I must confess those pajamas do look good on you, and it would look better if it’s on my cabin’s floo—“ He bit his lips as his cheeks burnt.

Will laughed hard before ruffling his head. “We match because their opposites, just like us.”

The son of Apollo leaned down, and was about to place a kiss on his head when he shoved the other’s face away. “No touching! I appreciate your sweetness, but as you can see, neither of us washed or had taken a shower yet. Let us be practical because you might kill me with your breath. Annnnd, it’s too early for your shenanigans, Will.” He complained as the blond pouted. Chiron went back out of the Big House with his usual and more decent clothes, and called the Olympians to come inside as the campers _get ready._ With that, the centaur gave warning looks to everyone.

“We’d meet in the dining pavilion after twenty minutes for breakfast, heroes! Be prepared,” The way he said it sent shudders, shivers and gulps to everyone.

Just when he was about to go back in his Cabin, the medic pulled him by wrist. “Will—“ But he was cut off as a pair of lips pecked on his forehead. “Whhhhaaaa…”

“A good morning kiss,” Will replied with a very gentle smile.

“But why?“

“Oh, well, you see—“ And just when Will was about to say an honest and sensible response, it rained skeleton parts on him. A cloud with the dead’s bones  pouring from it had opened on top of the blond’s head, and began showering him with femurs, teeth, skulls, and etc. “ _Holy red cattle of the sun_!” He cussed, and ran to shoo away the cloud, but more bones rained onto him. “Why, Nico?” He whined as he ran to his cabin.

“It wasn’t me!” Nico shouted back at him, and then he disappeared inside his Cabin.

“But then who…” He trailed off as he saw eyes boring into him from the Big House. He turned and found Hades staring from the second floor’s window with an…amused expression. He frowned, and then gasped. “Nico, your dad’s non-verbally threatening me already?!” He yelped as a finger hit him in the forehead.

Austin tried swatting away the bone cloud, but more bones poured down, and if it was possible to have bones flood, then he was certain Apollo’s Cabin would be the first one to experience such in history. “Will, what the heck is this?”

“Like I have an idea! Lord Hades seems to be threatening me already, and oh my freaking gods!” He screamed as a finger wiggled as he picked it up. “They’re moving!” He squealed, and threw the finger at Kayla.

The latter shrieked, “What the actual fuck?” before throwing a rolling eyeball back to their counsellor.

Will squawked with the eyeball staring right at him, and threw it hard out of the window. “OWW!” Shouted a familiar voice outside. He prayed hard that it wasn’t from the Ares Cabin. With the bone cloud above his head, he grabbed new set of clothes, and took a quick shower while dodging femurs, fingernails, eyeballs, and teeth. It was the most unforgettable shower he took.

* * *

 

Exactly seven twenty, the conch horn blew, and the campers lined outside by their Cabins. One by one, each Cabin occupied the dining pavilion where Chiron, and the Olympians already sat at two separate [and usually vacant] tables. Jason approached their table laughing, and raised an eyeball. “I believe this eyeball came from whatever is on top of your head.”

“It did,” He sighed, and swatted a fingernail that was flying towards the hole of his nose.

“Can I borrow this?” The son of Jupiter asked. He nodded, and that was when the other threw the living eyeball towards Percy and Grover, who both screamed in shock. “Hah, that’s what you get for ignoring me earlier just because Grover’s back. Hmph.” Will reminded himself not to anger any of the Grace’s.

“There’s fucking eyeball on my soda! And it’s freaking moving!” Percy shrieked as Grover passed out beside him. The former grabbed the eyeball with a spoon, and threw it elsewhere. It landed on the Athena’s table, which shocked Malcolm, who punched it towards the Ares’ Cabin. Soon, the poor eyeball was being passed everywhere in the pavilion, and the last one to catch it was Nico, who entered using shadows.

It hit his forehead, and he caught it on his palms. “Ow! Oh, it’s Jules Albert’s eye. I’d give this to him as a gift,” He murmured in just pure honesty, which didn’t actually help to anyone’s stomach. He then put it inside his pocket. Nico looked on the bone cloud. “What the hell?” He mumbled.

Will looked up at him with puppy eyes. “Niiiiccccooo, this bone cloud’s torturing us…Make it go away.”

“I want to refuse, and let you suffer even more, but I just couldn’t say no with that expression of yours. Ugh, I wanna strangle myself. Anyway, steady,” He grabbed the cloud with his two hands, and stretched it. “As the king of ghosts, and ruler of bones, spirits and zombies, I remove this curse Hades has placed, and release it back where it belongs,” He chanted, and the cloud did go away, but it first vomited lots of mini bones around the camp before disappearing, which caused so much shrieking, Nico almost thought he was on a concert.

Chiron finally stood to end all of the commotion. “Heroes, the gods and goddess of Olympus have arrived to give us late congratulations upon our victory against Gaia. They decided to visit and stay at camp for perhaps half the day to see how we’re doing, and if there were things need to be repaired still. Their Roman counterparts are doing the same, and torturi—I mean, helping the Romans. Together with our usual activities, the gods chose to acknowledge their children. You, our dear heroes, could finally bond and meet your godly parents! Rejoice! And you may begin eating now.”

There were applauses, gasps, sighs, and groans.

After sacrificing some scraps of their food in the fire, where Hestia was poking the fire and was blessing everyone who neared, the same groups began to come together and eat, of course to honor their parents, on their own tables.

And he sat on the Hades table alone. He was barely finished with his bread when a shadow met his. He looked up, and saw Will behind him. “Will, what—“

He was completely aware of the stares everyone –even the gods—gave them when Will waved at his siblings, and sat beside him instead. Just as he was about to start a conversation, more people came into his table. Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Lou, Cecil, Tyson –who came with Poseidon--, Grover, and Thalia –who came with the Hunters and Artemis--. He looked at Chiron, and saw the other smiling at their direction. “It’s fine,” Hermes assured with a smile despite not looking up from his food.

* * *

 

And that was when the humiliating day started. Nico knew that living in Camp Half-Blood was sentencing yourself to either literal death or death by too much humiliation that you choose suicide.

Anyway, it started when the gods started hanging out with their children. Gods plus demigods children equal utter destruction.

Will was playing with his hair as the blond lay on his Nico’s lap. It was an embarrassing position, but the healer said it was for medical purposes, so he just smirked and complied.

“Why aren’t you with the Apollo Cabin, Will?”

“Hm, why aren’t you at yours, Nico?”

“I dunno. I prefer it here,” He admitted.

“Then, the feeling is mutual,” Will murmured, and reached for Nico’s nose. He touched it, and then laughed. “I suddenly remember when I first saw you again. That freaking Hawaiian shirt was awesome, man, where is it now?”

“In River Styx,” He answered immediately.

Will laughed again, but then he stopped when he realized Nico was staring at him like he was a madman. “You’re serious?”

“I’m cursed to be honest for two whole weeks, Will. And I never joke around. It’s floating around River Styx, probably worn by one of the Kindly Ones or by Cerberus, I don’t really know,” The Italian grumbled, and leaned his head against the tree’s bark, and plugged an earbud on his ear, and offered the other to Will. The latter gladly took it, and placed it in his ear.

He was surprised to find Will singing along with the song, _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_ The blond murmured as he stared right at him.

He huffed, and mumbled, _“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and cried.”_

 _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away,”_ They sang in unison.

As the song continued playing, he asked, “You know this song?”

The son of Apollo nodded, and reached for his hand. Nico let him do so, and their fingertips touched so lightly. This sent electricity through his body, but he would never say it out loud. “My mom used to sing it to me every night before I sleep, well…before she passed away, and I was taken here.”

He looked at Will, who was smiling amidst telling the very sad fate of his mother, who got involved in a car accident. The blond touched his index finger with Nico’s, and finished his story with, “But it’s fine. I’m sure she’s happy in Elysium.”

“I used to sing it by myself when I miss Bianca.”

“Bianca?”

And that was why Nico di Angelo began re-telling his and his sister’s sad fate. It was a very hard subject to talk about, but with Will smiling up at him encouraging him, he couldn’t seem to stop until he just ended it as if he had moved on from it. “That’s why I do my best not to lose anyone I care about anymore.”

“Which ended you up on the infirmary after the war,” Will corrected with a chuckle.

“Being real is so very beautiful,” The son of Apollo murmured.

“What do you mean?” He murmured in confusion.

“I mean, it’s beautiful for we could see what one really wants to express. The sincerity of feelings between people make each moment even more unforgettable. The pureness of each second makes it lasting. I feel like being able to be yourself is one of the best things you could get. Look at Clarisse and Chris.”

“Claaaarrriiissseeee!” Chris whined as the counsellor of the Ares Cabin walked quickly away from him. “I was just kidding! Don’t get angry! You know I wouldn’t want to anger you! I wanted to make you laugh!” He grumbled as he caught Clarisse by encircling an arm around her waist. “Forgive me, please?”

Nico couldn’t help smiling as the latter huffed, and then nodded. “It is a pretty unique scene to see.”

“Now look at Chuck Hedge,” Will instructed.

Right at the empty field were Coach Hedge, Mellie and Chuck Hedge, their son. The young satyr was now slowly learning to stand. He was sitting, and tried to stand, and then fell on his butt again. Instead of crying, he laughed so hard, everyone in the area laughed as well.

“Such a nice and sweet kid,” Nico murmured.

“And then Ella and Tyson, the unexpected couple. Lou Ellen and Cecil, the mischievous and hard to handle pairing. Leo and Calypso, the kind of pairing that was literally ‘til final breath. Jason and Piper, whom was accidentally caused by amnesia. Frank and Hazel, the sweetest pairing I’ve seen. Annabeth and Percy, the eternally fated pairing. Katie and Travis, the ever bickering pair. Travis and Connor, the brothers who always caused trouble, but would stick together no matter what. Grover and Juniper. Jake and Mike. Kayla and Blaire. Hans and Austin. There are lots of couples here, and I like how the Camp accepts everyone the way we all are.”

“You mean, we aren’t the only couple that swing the other way?” He gasped in surprise.

Will laughed, sat up, not letting go of his hand, and pinched one of his cheeks. “No, dude. Most of the campers swing on weird ways. Clarrise’s bi. Austin’s pan. Drew’s pan. Malcolm’s asexual. Mike’s homo. Anyone’s sexuality is actually easily identified by the Aphrodite Cabin so no secrets here.”

“Wow,” He said. “I never realized how much has changed in seventy years. Back in the year I was born, once you’re not normal, you go straight –pun intended—to persecution. It was scary living in that kind of environment; I could almost feel how they’d chop my head off if I appeared like this in that year.” He touched his neck, and almost felt how a single _CHOP_ would end his life. He gulped to remind himself he’s alive.

Will pulled him close. “Hn, must be hard, huh, Sunshine. Don’t worry, no one’s gonna judge you here. And if anyone ever bullies you, you have your protective squad.”

He frowned. “I don’t have—“ He winced when he felt that electricity again as Will touched their index fingers.

“You know, electricity goes around my body whenever we touch,” Will confessed with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

He stared at the blond in awe, and murmured, “I…”

“I know, you get the same tingly feeling, don’t you?” The healer murmured, and chuckled. Will embraced him close to his chest, and squeezed his hand. “It feels nice to know it’s caused by love.”

Blushing, he hid his face on the blond’s shirt, and pinched Will to indicate how embarrassed he was.

“Hey, Nico—“

Their sweet and quiet moment was interrupted when someone above spouted, “ _I am back at camp. To give love to my children. I am fabulous.”_

Will had never felt so ashamed in his life. Sure, he’d always wished to meet his dad, the great Apollo, because he never thought how different _this_ Apollo was on the books he’d once read on myths. He could see the resemblance between the two of them and was grateful he sucked at poetry. “Father.”

“No! Call me ‘Dad,’ Will. Father is so boring, and sounds so old. Unlike me.” Apollo scolded as he landed in front of them. He pouted as Nico quickly put some distance between the two of them. “Hello there, di Angelo. I see how much you’ve changed. You’re so different from the energetic, enthusiastic and carefree kid I saw about four years ago. I heard about your sister, I’m sorry about her, but it was part of your destiny, so stop despairing.”

_Huh. They’ve met before. I didn’t know that._

Nico stared at the god of Sun before standing up, and bowing. “Years had passed, of course I’ve changed. You have, too. I appreciate the late condolence. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I shall attend my Father,” He nodded at Will before walking away.

“Dad, you pissed him off,” He sighed.

He noticed how Apollo frowned at the retreating figure of Nico. He raised an eyebrow as his father spouted some chants under his breath, and then sighed.

“Dad?”

Apollo looked back at him, frowning. “I was thinking how depressed he looks. He might have turned better, but no child of Uncle Hades ever lives a great life. Pluto, yes, possible. But Hades? No, not usually a happy ending. They usually destroy themselves, and are too powerful to live.  Darkness and loneliness fill their lives. They’re cursed to have cursed lives. That child still has a rough path before him; Will, are you sure you want him to be your—“

“Dad!” He grumbled, standing up. “Let’s go meet my other siblings. They’d love to meet you, finally.” And he took off as Apollo followed after him. _Nico’s fine. He’ll be fine. I’m here. He’ll be loved by everyone._

They arrived at the Apollo Cabin, where, miraculously, everyone was. Some fell out of their bunks, some ended naked as towels around their waist, some jumped in surprise.

“Good afternoon, everyone! Since you all got my looks, and I am proud that! This haiku is for all of you: _Love from me to you. My children are all awesome. I am a proud dad._ ”

He never heard a synchronized groan before but since they were all children of the god of Music, their united groan turned into a beautiful note.

“That sounded great! So tell me, is there any injured demigods? How about some who bully you, let’s curse them!”

Will swore he’d never seen his siblings this annoyed, embarrassed but happy and proud at the same time as Apollo stood inside their Cabin, and told them stories using poetry, haiku, ukulele and horrible lyrics.

* * *

 

Will and Nico re-met outside the Infirmary. Hades was behind the Ghost King, and that made Will nervous for some reason. I mean, who wouldn’t? He’s the god of the Underworld.

“Uh, Dad’s inside, healing the injured campers,” He mumbled sheepishly.

Nico nodded appreciatively, and looked behind him. “Do you sense anyone in verge of dying, Father?”

Hades shook his head, and murmured, “No, son. They’re fully capable of living still.”

“Oh, and, um, don’t you wanna hang out with some of the other gods? I mean, it must be odd for you to actually attend an event together with them. And it’s pretty usual for us to meet and—“

“Are you sending me away, Nico because you think I’m gonna threaten your…er, partner?”

“Oh, no one’s blind enough not to know that,” Persephone commented as she appeared beside them.

“Hades, don’t be a meanie. I like their love story, don’t threaten Solace away!” Aphrodite whined as she walked flawlessly towards them. If Will swung the usual way, he would have drooled right there at how beautiful both Persephone and Aphrodite were.

“Ugh, I’m done with you love gods meddling with my life,” Nico grumbled and hid behind his Father. “Send Aphrodite away, Father. I feel like she’ll be the death of me.”

“I am not as mean and nosy as you think I am!” Aphrodite complained.

“Percy told me you favoured their relationship the most, promised to make it interesting, and made lots of twists in their lives. I don’t wanna end up on Tartarus, again, with Will. He deserved better than experiencing that place,” Nico complained, and covered his mouth after realizing how honest he just was.

When the goddess of beauty tried to whine even more, Hades glared at her. The former pouted, and ran back to her children, who cringed upon seeing her. Persephone remained with them. Will stiffened as Hades looked back at him. “So, you’re Apollo’s spawn, William Solace, correct?”

He nodded and squawked, “Y-Y-Yes, lord.”

“I’m completely informed of how your relationship flows, and I have no right to go against it. It _is_ Nico’s life, I don’t want to meddle upon it. But do know, Solace, that dating a child of Hades is hard.” The god of the Underworld glanced at Nico. “He comes with a lot of dark package.”

Persephone snorted. “I agree. I am married to his father after all.”

He looked back and forth between Hades and Persephone, his future in-laws, and chuckled. “I love opening packages, especially dark ones, and spread some light on them.”

“But also do know. Hurt him _again,_ and I’d pulverize you. You’d stand in front of the gates and judges for thousands of years. I’d send monsters to kill you, and reform you everyday until you learn your lesson.”

“Father!” Nico coaxed.

“Ugh, alright. I might send you to Elysium, but do know that if you ever hurt him again, once you die, and choose re-birth, you’d never cross path with Nico again. I swear this in the River Styx.”

Will wasn’t sure why but the second threat sounded even more painful. _Never cross path with Nico again in the second life._ He looked at the son of Hades, and couldn’t envision his life without meeting him. He bowed. “I’d protect him even if it costs my life. I swear this on River Styx.”

“And I swear to River Styx that I’d never ever let you be in danger, and will give my life in return if that time ever comes,” Nico countered with challenging eyes.

“You sounded like you just spouted your wedding vows,” Persephone commented.

The two of them turned beet red.

They all turned when the camp suddenly turned noisier with excitement. And they knew why. It was actually a pretty great day.

Poseidon grabbed Tyson and Percy, and went towards the beach. “So, tell me, Percy, when are you going to propose to Annabeth?”

Percy’s cheeks turned so red, they almost looked as red as Rachel’s hair. “D-Dad, that’s—“ He shrieked when an owl began to chase him.

“Never! I’d never bless it!” Athena shouted from where she sat with her children beside the canoe lake. “And that, my dear children, is how you murder people using owls,” she added to her children.

“Athena! Don’t be such an uptight! That’s why no one has fallen for you for almost ten years now,” Poseidon groaned.

Athena stood up, and raised an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me, Poseidon?”

“Oh, bring it on—“

“STOP!” Percy and Annabeth shouted. The two quickly dragged their godly parents back to their own businesses.

“Those two never changed. I’m surprised _they_ didn’t end up together,” Demeter said from where she stood outside the Demeter Cabin teaching her children how to use vines, and plants to provide food, and kill people.

“SHUT UP, DEMETER!” Shouted both Poseidon and Athena from where they were.

The goddess of agriculture shrugged, and told her children, “Once you got control over the plants, you could even grow thorns on some, and use them as weapons to murder certain people, especially those who kidnap your children, and turn them into their wives and—“

“Demeter, I can hear you from where I am,” Hades reminded.

Persephone sighed. “After so many years, she hasn’t gotten over it.”

Will laughed as he saw Thalia screaming at the top of her lungs as her younger brother, Jason, flew with her up above. Zeus was at the ground, nodding and murmuring, “The altitude of their flight is…” Will didn’t bother to listen because his mind will explode.

There were loud cheering, and at the top of the lava-spouting wall climbing was Nike holding a laurel wreath as her children competed on who’d reach the top first. “NO, LEFT! NO, RIGHT! REMEMBER, VICTORY IS EVERYTHING!”

The Ares Cabin was fighting arm-wrestling with their father, who was bellowing in laughter.

 Calypso and Leo ran out of the forge as a bigger Festus came into view with Hephaestus behind it. “Finally!” The god shouted.

“Everyone, welcome Leo’s new baby! Oh, I forgot, rrrruuuuunnnn, he’s still wild!” Leo yelled.

“Mom, give my wardrobe back!” Piper screamed as she emerged from her Cabin wearing a green silk dress. Her hair loose and her lips pink with lipstick.

“No, my dear Piper, you look gorgeous with that.”

Jason gaped with the sight, and almost droppesistersister, who punched him in the gut when she almost slipped from his grip.

Dionysus seemed pleased as Pollux whispered to the strawberry fields, and began to grow grapes and lots of other berries. The latter looked at his father, and the camp director nodded with a small proud smile.

And for the first time in centuries, Will and Nico finally heard Hermes laugh as his children stole from the camp store, and began pranking people. As he flew above his children, he seemed pleased with how close they all were. He even desperately made sure everyone was included and no one was left behind.  _For Luke._

The Nemesis Cabin was nowhere to be seen but everywhere he looked, someone would suddenly slip, and someone would shout, “Revenge!”

Another suddenly fell on his butt. “Revenge!”

“REVENGE!” About seven campers shouted in the woods together with maniacal laughter.

“I’m feeling suddenly sleepy,” Nico murmured as Clovis, some of his siblings, and Hypnos crawled back towards their Cabin. “Huh. No wonder.”

Some other godlings, and their children were having fun on the forest, at the border, and everywhere else, he always got distracted.

And then Lou Ellen squealed as their siblings went out of their cabin holding about five potion balls with red jelly liquid inside. “It’s complete! Stoooolllls, get readdddyyyy!”

“REVENGE!”

“Ruuunnnn, he’s willllddd!”

“Nico, run awa—“ But Will was too late as Lou slipped suddenly, lost holding of one of the potion balls ended on the son of Hades’ palms. Hades and Persephone disappeared suddenly. He ran inside the infirmary, just in case, and then there was a _BOOM!_ And a grunt, “NOT AGAIN!”

So far, it was one of their best days at Camp.

* * *

 

The gods and goddesses went back to Olympus right before the CampFire, bidding farewell to their children, promising to come back again someday.

After a sing-a-long, pun contests, and trivia quizzes to grow the flame even higher and more intense, the campers had said their goodnights.

Will walked Nico back to the latter’s cabin. The brunet was still sulking with the accident that happened again earlier, and refused to talk to the healer.

At the front steps, he pulled Nico’s hand. “Nico.”

The son of Hades looked up, and shrugged. “Six months extension to my honesty. I guess, it could have been worse. But then again, I am not used in saying what I really feel. It still feels weird.”

He chuckled, and ruffled Nico’s hair. “I’d surely shut you up before you spit secrets, I promise.”

The brunet smirked, and nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Hm, goodnight.”

As he was turning around, Nico pulled him back. He turned, and the Italian grumbled, “Kiss me hard before you go,” His voice sounded so raspy and husky, Will was so surprised.

He blinked, and then laughed. “Roger, captain,” He mocked, pulled Nico inside the latter’s Cabin, and trapped him between the wall. He leaned down, and captured Nico’s lips with his. He deepened the kiss when the son of Hades groaned in pleasure. He bit the brunet’s lower lip, and pulled it a little, which earned him a moan. After almost two-minute make out session, he murmured, “Goodnight,”. Nico nodded, breathless.

And that was when Will walked quietly back to his Cabin about five minute after curfew.

* * *

 

Nico was sure he was dreaming. Time was fluid. He wasn’t even sure where he was.

Then, an unexpected face appeared right in front of him.

“Bianca?!” He cried.

But it was just an essence of her. She was feet away from him, and he couldn’t reach her. She was also slowly fading away with the darkness that enveloped them. She seemed to be trying to reach him, she had that face of panic, and she was screaming with no sound at all. She pointed behind him.

“What are you—“ He began, and then slowly turned. His eyes widened as hands suddenly clasped around his neck, and strangled him.

“You’d never belong,” Akhlys hissed from his dream. 

“You’re a murderer,” Night added.

“You’re supposed to be dead already,” Akhlys murmured.

“You’d never belong. You’ll forever remain an outcast. You’re nothing but trouble. You’ll never be loved. You’re a child of darkness. Bryce had cursed you to forever suffer by your own depression before he died by your powers. You’re destined to be alone,” _Arai_ whispered beside his ears.

His eyes widened as Tartarus’ face appeared before him, and continued strangling him. “Why not just die then, Nico di Angelo?”

He awoke, sweating, crying and hyperventilating. He ran towards the bathroom installed in his Cabin, and inspected his neck. His eyes widened as strangling hands’ marks appeared around it. _“Die. We, souls, shall await you.”_ Spirits whispered.

After going back in his bed, he raised his feet on the bed, and hugged his knees as cried silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress’ Note: This is one of the longest chapter I’ve ever written for any of my SolAngelo fanfics! I hope you enjoyed it! Gonna proofread later!
> 
> Kudos, and comments super appreciated! :D


	5. Did your wises ever come true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will almost scrambled out of his bed. “W-W-W-W-Whyyyyyy awe ywou hewe? I waashannntt eben swik.” [Why are you here? I wasn’t even sick.]  
> “Yeah, sure, you’re not, Will. You just have high temperature for the day, you just have a bad runny nose, and is shivering out of the heat. Great. Here, eat some muffin, and drink some juice, and then take your medicine, for goodness’ sake. No buts, or I’ll punch you. Now, eat.”  
> \--
> 
> He lifted his eyes, and frowned. “What? You mean he’s not always this nosy?”  
> “Dude, shocking, right?”
> 
> \--
> 
> “I wouldn’t choose re-birth after I die, Will. I am meant to serve my father by then. I’d become his immortal son down in Underworld. I cannot become someone else anymore.”  
> “Then, I’d serve him down there, as well. I’m not letting you go,” He promised.  
> “We’re not letting each other go, promise on River Styx,” They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress’ Note: Hi again! I came back to update while I still could. I am currently in the second week of my second year second semester, so slowly, as days pass, I’d become even busier to the point I couldn’t even open my FB Account or even sleep a blink.
> 
> Anyway, I super appreciated every single hit, kudos, and comment you left for the previous chapters! They make me so happy!
> 
> Just tune in to find out this chapter’s genre/s, hahahaha!
> 
> Well, I guess I should begin the fifth chapter, huh.
> 
> Credits to Six Word Story from Twitter for the chapter titles, and ideas.
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!
> 
> Have fun reading!

All he could do was trying to scream as Tartarus, and some other monsters continued fighting against Damasen and Bob/Iapetus down that pit of nothing but hell, darkness, pain and torture.

He tried to run, and help them, but he wasn’t even moving from where he was even if he stepped a step after another. “Damasen! Bob!” He shouted, and tried to extend a hand. Bob, who seemed to have regained his memories from eons back was still fighting side by side with Damasen, clearly pointing out he preferred being good now instead of bad. Nico met Damasen when he collapsed in front of his hut out of pain, exhaustion, thirst, and hunger. Despite looking like someone who’d eat him in one bite, the Giant took care of him with no price in return. The latter appeared to be aloof, and cold, but he just didn’t want to get attached because he was certain he’d never leave this place. These are two creatures Nico would never ever forget in his whole life. “Damasen! Bob!” He yelled, and continued trying to run, but failing.

And just when he successfully took a step forward, _arai_ appeared before him, and chanted, “Bryce Lawrence cursed you with misery. He cursed that someday you’d be strangled to death. You’ll die out of mercy killing. You’d be strangled, scratched, kicked, punched and stabbed, and then he wished to take your heart out. You were a murderer, di Angelo, you deserved this suffering.”

He tried to shove it away, but it passed through him, and began strangling his neck with hands so strong, and talons as sharp as anyone’s knife. Pain enveloped him.

“Nico!/di Angelo!” He heard Bob and Damasen scream back in panic.

Right then, he finally lost his final breath, and fell. He was falling, falling, and then…

“OW!” He shouted as his head hit the floor. Again. For the tenth time within five days. He sat up on the floor, and touched his neck. It was bleeding. “Those damn curses,” He grunted, and tried to stand up, but fell back in dizziness. For five days, he was having the same nightmare of being strangled or being chased after in Tartarus as he watched Damasen and Bob fighting against monsters. He covered the marks with his aviator jacket, and shrugged away everyone’s question of his appearance, trying hard not to speak or he’ll spit out the truth. He knew Will could notice something odd, but the medic just shut his mouth up, waiting for Nico to open up.

He took deep breaths, and walked towards the bathroom after grabbing a new set of clothes, and his jacket. He looked at his reflection, and almost cried. He was back. That thin to death, wild-eyed, maddened with insanity Nico di Angelo was back. He quickly took a shower, put on his clothes, and ran out of his Cabin, avoiding seeing his reflection.

His eyes widened as a pair of arms suddenly encircled him. “Brother!” Hazel squealed, and then squeezed him. “I missed you!”

Being in her arms, he badly wanted to sob, but he remained passive. He wanted to look tough as her big brother. He patted her back, and then leaned away far enough to kiss her forehead affectionately. She giggled. “I missed you too. It’s good to see you again, Hazel.”

She released him, and pointed to where Reyna and Frank were with the others in the dining pavilion. “Reyna offered to take us with her since she needed to talk with Chiron with the programs they were planning together. Oh, and Frank also wanted to ask Percy if—Oh my gods, Nico, you look like the—“

“Dead?” He guessed with a small smile.

She looked like she wanted to scold him, but ended up sobbing instead. He was so surprised, he quickly approached her. “Why do you always look miserable? Why do you always look like you’re holding the Earth on your shoulders? Why do you look so sad, Nico?” She whispered.

All he could do was smile at her, and kiss her cheek. “I’m fine.” His lie tasted horrible on his tongue. “It was just a nightmare,” He bit his tongue in the process of telling this statement.

She looked up, and then pouted. “You’re lying, aren’t you?”

He shrugged.

She sniffed, and then grabbed his hand. “You’re going to eat three full plates because of this. And just when I heard your honesty was extended for another half a year, geez.”

* * *

 

He leaned against Reyna’s shoulder as he finally finished his third full plate due to his sister’s undeclinable –if that was even a word, he was delirious—persistence. “I feel like I wouldn’t be able to digest even a single pea.”

Reyna smiled, and then fixed his hair. “Nico, have you even slept?”

He nodded. “For about two hours.”

“Nico,” Jason scolded across the table upon hearing his answer.

He rolled his eyes. “I had a nightmare, and it was too dark I couldn’t keep it away. So I stayed up few more hours than I wanted to.”

“You look like you’ve lost the weight you just gained within a week, Nico,” Annabeth said in worry.

He touched his forearm, and then rubbed it in anxiety. “I-I do feel like I did. I feel dizzy after waking up. I even throw up after those images flash into my mind. Sometimes, a finger of mine would suddenly disappear, and appear. It was a little horrifying.”

“What exactly were you dreaming of?” Leo asked.

“Tartarus,” He whispered, which made everyone turn silent.

Calypso smiled, and reached for his hand across the table, two persons on the right. “You’ll be fine. I’d develop a remedy to make the nightmares go away. I’d also make a drink to bring back your appetite. I would get them done within the day.”

He nodded. “Thank you,”

“How about the magical lamp Will lent you?” Percy asked in curiosity.

He shrugged. “I gave it to Will to fix it days ago, and he was supposed to bring it back today, but I haven’t seen him yet.”

“Oh, he hasn’t appeared in the Infirmary yet, too,” Piper added. “I went there to ask for a small band-aid for the cut I got from slipping because of a wrong move, and only Kayla was in there.”

“That’s weird. Isn’t Solace the head medic? I usually see him in the Infirmary the whole day,” Frank mumbled.

Hazel looked at him. “Have you tried in the Apollo Cabin?”

He shook his head, and kept his hands from trembling. “I actually don’t want him to see me like this. He’d flip out, and try to find anything to help me back to my condition. I don’t want to trouble him.”

“He’s your boyfriend, Nico. You _are_ supposed to trouble each other. What’s the purpose of your relationship if you couldn’t be there for the best and worst of days?” Piper scolded.

Everyone stared at her. Jason grinned. “Spoken like a true daughter of Aphrodite.”

The daughter of the love goddess groaned. “Please shut me up if I ever say such things again.”

Nico grabbed three muffins, and a glass of orange juice, and then stood up. “Meet you guys later.”

And he walked towards Cabin Eleven.

* * *

 

He knocked quietly against the door. He looked up as Austin, Will’s younger brother, opened the door. With a messy blond hair, black framed eyeglasses, muscular body, tanned skin, and aloof-looking expression, this younger brother of Will has always been a hot throb. Nico was still surprised to know this bespectacled was dating Hans from the Hephaestus Cabin. “Yes?” He asked.

“May I talk to Will?”

“Oh, he’s acting like an idiot like always. Since you’re already here, I might as well tell you. Will has a fever, and is bedridden for the day. He refused to tell you because you’d tell him he was idiot for not listening to you and staying up late last night with just shorts and shirt –because of hurrying-- to tend the Stoll brothers. He hasn’t taken any medicine yet, because he _was okay,_ ” Austin grumbled loudly.

He nodded with a smirk in understanding. “He _is_ an actual idiot.”

“I know. I’ve told him that the moment he welcomed us at camp. Come on in, he’s on the upper bank on the most left corner of the room. Please talk some sense into him, or I might kill him.”

He saluted, and then walked inside. Since it was still daylight, most of the campers were gone out to stay in the Infimary, to practice in the arena, archery fields or lava climbing wall. Only about four Apollo campers were inside, and decided to stay today to rest. He walked towards Will’s bunk, and went up the ladder to see the idiotic medic. The latter was awake, was sniffing, and was as hot an oven just turned off. “Hey,” He greeted.

Will almost scrambled out of his bed. “W-W-W-W-Whyyyyyy awe ywou hewe? I waashannntt eben swik.” [Why are you here? I wasn’t even sick.]

“Yeah, sure, you’re not, Will. You just have high temperature for the day, you just have a bad runny nose, and is shivering out of the heat. Great. Here, eat some muffin, and drink some juice, and then take your medicine, for goodness’ sake. No buts, or I’ll punch you. Now, eat.”

Will poutily took the muffins, and began nibbling on them uninterested. He has sat up, and was leaning his back against the wall beside his bunk. The son of Hades was about to go down the bunk when Will took his hand. “Don’t go. Where are you going?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m just going to get the disk with your medicines on them, Solace.”

Will made his puppy eyes, and nibbled his muffin. “Don’t leave me. Just make Austin get it.” When he was about to protest, the healer tugged at him. “Niccccoooo.”

He stepped up the ladder. “Ugh, fine, geez. I didn’t know you can be so needy when sick,” He teased, and then sat beside Will, who continued holding onto his hand.

As he sat right beside Will, he leaned over the headrest, and whispered, “Woods?” It was Austin’s surname.

Austin looked up from his bed, which was right under Will’s. “Yeah?”

“Could you hand me that disk with Will’s medicine on them from the table? Your idiotic counsellor wouldn’t let me go even if I was just a bed away.”

Will stuck his tongue out, and grabbed his blanket. He sniffed, and grunted, “I’m not sick. I’m capable perfectly myself tend.”

“What?” He asked in total confusion. “That just makes no freaking sense.” He took the disk Austin handed him, and said, “Thanks.”

Will wrapped the blanket around both of them, and leaned against Nico for support. He sneezed, and then rubbed his eyes. “I’m sleepy, but I need to run the infirmarrryyyy.”

“Here, take these, and then lay back down to sleep. I wouldn’t go anywhere. You need to rest for even few days; your siblings are totally capable of handling the Infirmary by themselves.”

Will gulped down the two tablets, and then whined, “But—“

“Just get some fucking rest, Will, or I’ll punch you to sleep,” A new voice grumbled below.

“Whatever, Kyle.” The medic rolled his eyes, and then squeezed Nico’s hand under the blanket. It made the son of Hades blush.“So.”

“So?” He prompted, and then raised an eyebrow.

The blond chuckled, and then played with Nico’s hair. “How are you?”

The son of Hades sighed, and rolled his eyes. “You just frickin’ saw me yesterday before the CampFire, Will.  I’m fine, I told you that already, haven’t I? In fact, I’ve told you that for the last five days.”

Will frowned, and then cupped his cheeks before examining him. “But you look like a ghost!”

“I’ve always looked like a ghost. I’m their lord. I’ll be one of them soon enough,” He snapped.

Will rubbed his left eye in drowsiness, and then pouted. “I hate it when you talk like that. It’s like you don’t even appreciate the fact you’re alive today.”

“I don’t feel alive, Will, that’s why!”

“It’s all because of your mindset why you’re becoming like this! If you would just shut those dark thoughts out of your mind, then you should have recovered faster!”

“It’s not as easy as you think!” He hissed.

“Well then, tell me about what’s happening with you, Nico,” Will cried. His cheeks even redder than earlier.

He pushed the blond back to his pillow, and avoided eye contact. “J-Just sleep already, Will. Your fever has gone up. Don’t push yourself. Let’s just talk when you’ve recovered.”

The healer tried to sit up, and was pushed back down. “Nico, promise me you’d tell me everything once I’ve recove—“ He sneezed loudly, causing a catastrophic earthquake inside the Cabin, and then continued, “recovered. Promise on the River Styx.”

He shook his head to clear away the pain Will caused his mind by his megasonic sneeze, and then sighed. “I cannot—“

“Nico,” Will grabbed his hands, and squeezed them. His eyes were already half-closed, and his hands were even hotter than earlier, but he continued, “Promise on the River Styx or I will torture myself by forcing to be awake.”

He sighed, and then nodded before touching his forehead against Will’s. “River Styx Promise.”

And the healer finally closed his eyes, and slept soundly while his hands held onto Nico’s—clearly afraid that once he’s woken up, Nico might disappear, and the corner of his eyes filled with droplets of tears.

* * *

 

After about an hour of pulling his hands out of Will’s grip gently to not wake the blond up, Nico succeeded, and went down Will’s bunk, and ended up on the stool in front of Austin and Kayla’s own beds. “Hey,” Kayla greeted. “You okay?”

He nodded, and leaned his head backward the headrest. “Will he be fine?”

“Definitely. He’s the head medic, and his body has formed a lot of antibodies to fight against sicknesses,” Austin answered. After awhile of silence, he murmured, “Nico?”

“Hn?”

“I feel like you sounded a little harsh earlier. Despite being an idiotic happy-go-lucky guy, Will is actually quite sensitive in a lot of things. He’s just good at hiding how he feels,” The bespectacled blond said.

He sighed, and covered his eyes with an arm. “I know. This is why I hated the curse placed upon me by the Hecate Cabin, because just like Will, I prefer hiding my true thoughts. I don’t like opening up to people, because the way I approach humans is a little rushed, harsh, and blunt. Perhaps caused by talking with lots of ghosts, who sometimes cannot understand perfect sentences, but it’s just how I grew up. I hated this cursed honesty because I know that it would cause a lot of pain, not just for me but everyone around me.”

Kayla replied, “Why wouldn’t you just tell him what’s bothering you? Maybe that will release the tension within you. Did you know the reason why Will tended the Stoll brother last night when it could have been Kyle who was the one in shift?”

He shook his head, and then finally looked back at Will’s siblings. “I don’t know.”

Kayla fidgeted with her hands. “He couldn’t sleep, because he knew there’s something bothering you. He kept mumbling of how he’d try to approach the topic. Will seems aggravating, but he has lost so many of those he valued. Will was just a newbie at being a head counsellor the moment he was chosen as Michael’s replacement. The moment we arrived at Camp, he was the one we clung to. So young, but he already thinks maturely for our sake. He wants to save you.”

His eyes widened with that last sentence. “I don’t need saving.”

Kyle, who was just quiet for a long time responded, “You don’t. I’ve figured that out the moment you stepped into battle. You don’t need saving. But Will just lost so many of his loved ones, he has become afraid of anything happening to any of us—especially you. He feels like he needs to save you, when in fact, you’re already healing by yourself. That’s Will’s fatal flaw.”

“He’s too stubborn,” The twin brothers on the bunk in farthest right said unison.

Austin nodded. “Everyday, he almost always sacrifices his life to save the ones who are injured. He’s that stubborn. There was even a time right after the war against Gaia that he just sat in a corner of the Infirmary. He was hugging his legs, and was sobbing. He was pressured. He was, after all, the best medic at camp. He felt stressed that he couldn’t save everyone. He believes healing was all he could do so he tried his best to heal everyone. He used to be a little reserved until you arrived.”

He lifted his eyes, and frowned. “What? You mean he’s not always this nosy?”

“Dude, shocking, right?”

“Anyway,” Kayla said. “He loves you. We were all surprised when he opened up about his feelings about you days after you were confined in the Infirmary. He seems so in bliss that we couldn’t help being happy for him. He’s not this needy when he’s sick before, you know.”

He laced his fingers on top of his lap, and pursed his lips. “I’m sorry…” He murmured in guilt. “I didn’t know.”

“Hey, it’s fine. You have your own reasons why you’re like this. Life is tough. But you’re staying strong, that’s what Will admired about you. Just remember to let in the people you love in your life.”

He smiled slightly, and rubbed the skull ring on his finger. “Take one step at a time.”

* * *

 

Will sniffed, and then slowly opened his eyes. He has woken up the moment Nico slipped his hand away from his. He was about to protest until Nico began talking with his siblings, so he stayed quiet, and pretended to be asleep.

He felt warm inside as he realized how much so many people actually cared for him. He was so used with taking care of people that he felt pleased to be the one taken care of right now.

He smiled when Nico said, “Take one step at a time.”

And then the son of Hades murmured, “When I ran back to the Underworld, I did something very weird.”

“Jerk off?” Kyle asked.

“NO!” Nico protested, probably beet red now as the other Apollo’s campers laughed. “Anyway, it was just something a Japanese boy ghost told me. I had a box of marbles in my room, and then took three from it. He said that if you connect them with something with light, and then wish, your wishes would come true-- the last being the most important one. So I did,” He paused. “

“Did your wishes ever come true?” The twins asked.

There a hint of smile on Nico’s tone, “I believe so.”

“What were your wishes?”

He thought the son of Hades wouldn’t answer. It was already a surprise he was talking about something like this with people he didn’t usually hang out with, but he answered, “My first wish was to heal.”

Will almost let a tear drop with that melancholy tone he heard.

“Then the second one was to meet Bianca’s re-birth,”

He pursed his lips to stop himself from sobbing.

“And the last one?” Kayla asked.

“Will was all I asked for,” Nico whispered. “I wished that he’d never leave me. To finally have a happy ending with him.”

This brought silence in the room, and then uncontrollable sobs. “Oomph!” Nico gasped, probably from the surprise he had from being hugged by multiple arms.

Will never felt this loved before.

* * *

 

He was just lying on his bed for about ten minutes until Nico finally went up his bunk again. The Italian peeped, and whispered, “You awake, Will?”

He raised his eyes, and met the brunet’s. He smiled, and then caressed Nico’s cheek. “I love you,” He said.

This brought bright red tint on the brunet’s olive skin. He made a very surprised [and adorable] expression before smacking Will’s forehead. “You damn idiot.”

He laughed, and sat up before pulling Nico to sit in front of him. [Privilege of being a head counsellor: you get the biggest bunk.] He offered his hands, palms up, and the Italian gradually placed his on top of Will’s. “How are you feeling?” Nico whispered, avoiding eye contact in embarrassment.

“Better. Apollo genes. I heal quickly. See? My hand’s temperature contradict yours in the right way again. Thanks for visiting, and oh, this cloth on my forehead. They helped.”

Nico just nodded, and stared at anywhere else except the blond’s face. “I…I was dreaming about Tartarus.”

He frowned, and lifted the brunet’s face to meet Nico’s chocolate brown eyes. “Tell me.”

And that was how they spent their next fifteen minutes—the son of Hades recalling his consistent nightmare about Tartarus, Damasen, Bob, and the arai. He even sadly told Will about what he did with Bryce Lawrence, and the damn bastard’s curses upon him.

“Some deaths shouldn’t be prevented,” Will whispered.

Nico’s eyes widened. “How?”

“Apollo told me this minutes before they went back to Olympus about a week ago. He said he got it from your dad, and just uses it when he knows some deaths are meant to be,” He explained, and then ruffled Nico’s hair. “It’s alright, Nico. I’m not telling you to murder people, but I’m telling you it was his time. His death shouldn’t have been prevented, just like Octavian’s. We all die on our own time, Thanatos, himself, knows that. You’re fine, Nico. You’ll heal.”

The brunet blinked, and then leaned his head on the blond’s chest. “Will you still love me tomorrow?”

“I’d love you even after we choose re-birth in Elysium.”

“I wouldn’t choose re-birth after I die, Will. I am meant to serve my father by then. I’d become his immortal son down in Underworld. I cannot become someone else anymore.”

“Then, I’d serve him down there, as well. I’m not letting you go,” He promised.

“We’re not letting each other go, promise on River Styx,” They said in unison.

Will was about to place a small kiss on Nico’s head when he saw something dark violet on the Italian’s neck. He gently pushed Nico up, and zipped down the brunet’s aviator jacket’s zipper down despite the son of Hades’ protest. He gasped. “Nico, what—“

The Italian frowned. “It was supposed to be a secret.”

“You get the marks the _arai_ leave on you despite it being a dream?” He whispered in awe.

Nico nodded. “Yeah, I feel like it’s really happening down there, and someday somehow, I’d need to enter that place again.”

“You won’t. I won’t let you!” He grumbled, and then placed kissed on the bruises, and scars left around Nico’s neck. This sent a surprise shock on Nico’s body.

“Waah! Will, what—“

He chuckled, and kissed another talon mark. “My kisses heal.”

Nico covered his face in embarrassment. “Will—“

“Whoomp!” He gasped as a pillow hit him straight in the face. “What the Hades?” He grunted.

“Dude, stop molesting Nico!” Kyle growled.

He hugged Nico from behind, and leaned over his bunk’s railing, and stuck his tongue out on Kyle. “I’m not giving him to you.”

He received a smack on the head by the son of Hades.

* * *

 

The next day, Will met Nico, who was chatting animatedly with Jason and Percy on the Hades table for breakfast.

He smiled as he saw the brunet pouting, and then pinching Jason as the son of Jupiter said something.

Percy, too, got kicked in the shin when he made a very terrible joke.

“Don’t injure them too much or I’d get stuck in the Infirmary for the day, Death Boy,” He commented with a laugh.

Nico looked up to glare at him. “Don’t call me _Death Boy_! I am the son of Hades, lord of the—“

He interrupted him by ruffling the Italian’s hair. “Good morning.”

“…’Morning.”

His morning glory was ruined when he accidentally slipped, and ended on his butt. His cheeks reddened. “Oh my fucking gods, Will! Great morning entertainment!” Clarisse yelled.

“Shut up!” He grumbled.

Cecil whistled appreciatively. “My bad mood went away!”

“SOLACE, YOUR SHOELACE!” Leo shouted with a bellow of laughter. “Get it? It rhymes! Solace, shoelace!”

Almost everyone laughed except for some who just glared at him in confusion.

Calypso stared at her boyfriend. “I’d see him out, sorry,” And then she dragged the tinkerer towards the canoe lake, probably to drown him.

Annabeth smiled. “You’re such a klutz, Will.”

He stood up, and then sat beside Nico. He laughed. “I know.” He then turned to the son of Hades, who looked as amused as the others. He affectionately fixed the brunet’s hair. “You feeling better?”

Nico nodded, and then massacred a leaf of lettuce, looking pleased about it. “Yep, feeling better. You?”

“So much better. Hey, I got today as my day off, do you think you can help me practice my arche—“ His perfect plan to get Nico by himself was interrupted when Connor and Travis suddenly appeared behind Nico.

“Nico, can we enter the Hades Cabin? We want to see how it looks like inside!” They asked in unison.

He almost laughed when the brunet quickly said, “No.”

“Butttt—“

“No.”

“Ugh, okay then, do you think you can help us conquer the wall climbing instead? We wanted Percy to help, but he doesn’t want to,” Travis asked

Percy shrugged with a grin. “Dude, I’m afraid of you two. I feel like you’re planning something.”

Connor pouted. “Travis, I thought we’d ask him to help us with sword fighting first! There’s Capture the Flag the day after tomorrow, we need to concentrate or our cabinmates will change the counsellors!”

“We can do that later! Chiron is going to test us with wall climbing tomorrow! And with the extravaganza he added in the wall climbing, we would fail, and have kitchen duties for a month!” Travis protested.

“But the Capture the Flag is more—“

“No, it isn’t! It’s the kitchen—“

“Ugh, I really hate you!” The two shouted at each other. “Nico, pick one!”

Nico frowned. “Huh? I am so shocked to even find you talking to me, and now you want me to pick one of you two?”

“Man, you’re so approachable now, I’m sure you’d help us! So please, choose one already!” Connor grumbled.

“Choose me! My reason’s more reasonable” Travis growled.

“No! Mine is!” Connor snapped.

“I hate you! Don’t you dare talk with me again!” Travis snarled.

“Huh. I hate you more. Don’t worry, I won’t even look at you anymore,” Connor replied.

“Fine!”

“Fine, indeed!”

“Nico, I’ll come back later, choose me!” The Stoll brothers said in unison, and stormed at opposite directions.

The audience, who were all just silently looking back and forth the Hermes’ counsellors as they fought suddenly all stared at Nico.

All the brunet wanted to do right now was to shrink away. He looked pleadingly at Will for help. “Will.”

He laughed, and then wrapped an arm around the troubled Italian. “I have no idea what to do with this situation…Uh, good luck, I guess?”

The people around the table bellowed in laughter as Nico pulled the healer’s hair in irritation, cursing in Latin, Ancient Greek, Italian, and English.

But within Will Solace’s mind, he was murdering the Stolls. _You idiots just ruined my plan of kidnapping Nico, and having fun with him the whole day! I’d get you for this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress’ Note: Yeah, well, the marble idea came from Junjou Romantica Season 3’s Episode 12. Hahahaha!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I haven’t seen the Stolls brothers really argue before, so I wanted to add this kind of scene for next chapter.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> [Haven’t proofread this one yet. Sorry for any error!]


End file.
